You're What?
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Hiroki and Nowaki go out for Nowaki's birthday and tragedy strikes. Hirowaki. NOT A DEATH FIC! T to be safe. COMPLETE AT LAST!
1. What's Going On?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**I decided to try my hand at one of these, let me know if you think it sucks. This was inspired by 'The Irony of Dying on Your Birthday' by Senses Fail**

**Oh and please don't stop reading in the middle because you don't like death fics. Everyone who has ever read my stuff should know that I am incapable of killing any of my characters.**

"Let me know if you need anything." I heard those words, and I knew they came from a well meaning Akihiko, but they meant nothing to me…not now…not anymore. Nothing meant anything.

Not with him gone. Without him, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. I dropped to the floor as Akihiko left mine and—well it was just my apartment now. I stared vacantly at nothing, my tear ducts spent. I had no tears left. I slumped onto my side and looked up at the table where Nowaki's present still sat, awaiting Nowaki's return from our date to celebrate his twenty-fifth birthday.

But Nowaki wasn't coming back home…

_Flashback_

"_Thank you for dinner, Hiro-san, it was absolutely delicious." Nowaki almost sang as we stepped out of the restaurant._

"_Yeah yeah, let's just get home already." I hunched in my jacket, fighting the unusually cold weather._

"_Are you excited about what we'll be doing once we get home?" Nowaki was suddenly whispering in my ear. The next shiver was not from the cold._

_Still, I played it off. "I'm just cold."_

_Nowaki hid his hurt by saying lightly, "Why didn't you just say so?" He immediately slipped off his coat and started to drape it around my shoulders._

"_Idiot, now you'll be the cold one." I tried to shove it off just as a stiff wind caught it and snatched it from Nowaki's hands. It slipped out into the street, coming to rest ten feet away._

"_Oh dear." Hastily checking to make sure there were no cars in either direction, he hurried after it. He almost had it when the wind caught it again, sweeping it farther. I shivered again and called, "Baka, get back here."_

_Neither of us realized that the coat had landed in front of an alley. Neither of us noticed the car that came flying out of the alley. Only the screech of tires as the car tried to stop before it hit Nowaki gave warning of what would happen._

_The world stopped as I screamed out, my heart clenching. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_End Flashback_

I closed his eyes and thought no more.

…

Nowaki came to me as I dreams. "Hiro-san," he said with a teasing smile, "What are you doing on the floor? Come on, let's go to bed and do it."

"But you're dead," I said, stupidly.

"Nonsense, now come along. Bed." He pressed his lips to mine and I was lost.

"I love you," I managed to gasp as he attacked me.

Nowaki grinned. "I love you too."

I melted into his arms and relished his every touch, wishing this was real.

…

I woke the next morning, expecting to be on the floor. To my surprise, I had somehow made it to the bed. "Nowaki?" I asked, looking around…but of course there was no answer. I mentally slapped myself and fought the newly returned tears. I flopped back on the pillows and just stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore how cold the bed felt without my lover.

_Flashback_

_I stared at the wall opposite wall while Akihiko talked to a doctor. Nowaki had been pronounced dead at the scene, but the paramedics had dragged me to the hospital when I hadn't responded to them. Then they called Akihiko since my emergency contact was lying in the morgue._

"_I'm taking you home, Hiroki, now come on." Akihiko lifted me from the chair and dragged me from the room. I didn't even try to stop his manhandling. It didn't matter…I just didn't care now._

_Somehow I ended up at home. Akihiko stayed until I made him leave._

_End Flashback._

I heaved myself out of bed. There was no sense in not getting up. It might make things worse if I stayed there.

I started for the kitchen. Reaching it, I found the table set and two full glasses of orange juice.

"Ah, good morning, Hiro-san."

I jerked violently when I saw Nowaki poke his head up over the counter. "I made breakfast this morning."

"No-Nowaki?"

"What's wrong?" Nowaki looked at him, confused.

"Wh-what's—you're dead!" I yelled. I continued in a mutter, "Oh great…dreams aren't enough…now I've gotta hallucinate too."

"Hiro-san, what are you talking about? I'm not dead." He hurried to my side and grasped my shoulders. "See?"

"Th-then it's a dream, I've gotta be dreaming you, cuz you can't be here."

Nowaki pinched me sharply. "Ouch, what the hell'd you do that for?"

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san, but now you know you're not dreaming."

"I—" I stopped. I looked into his sapphire eyes, filled with love and whispered, "Nowaki…you're here?'

"Yes, now what is all this about being de—" He stopped talking when I caught his lips with my own. His lips were sweet and warm, just like always.

Nowaki took away control of the kiss by embracing me and pushing my head back with the force of his lips and tongue. I let him do it while I began to wonder…did this mean that the car accident had been a dream? Must have been.

Nowaki had just slid a hand under the rumpled shirt from last night when the buzzer rang. I broke the kiss and went to answer the door. "Hello?" I stared at Akihiko and a young man who looked fairly familiar…maybe one of my students? "What is it?"

"Good morning to you too. I didn't expect you to be out of bed so quickly to get the door."

"I was already up."

"Well, I told Misaki what happened, and he thought we should come over to make sure you eat, so he's gonna make breakfast."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, if Misaki had died, I don't think I would move for about a week," Akihiko said, bluntly.

The boy flushed, furiously. "B-baka, shut up."

I didn't have time to consider the meaning of that because this blew my the-car-accident-was-just-a-dream theory out of the water. "Anyway, let us in."

"Hiro-san, who's at the door?" Nowaki appeared behind me.

Akihiko's eyes grew round and the boy whispered, "I thought you said Sensei's lover was dead."

"I did."

"Then what—"

"Ah, Usami-san, what brings you here so early in the morning?" I felt the soft animosity radiating from Nowaki as he came up and draped his hand over my shoulders.

"I came because you died last night and I thought Hiroki would need someone to make sure he got up."

"You don't care that much," I snapped. I knew Akihiko too well, he didn't think like this.

"Okay, so it was Misaki's idea, but it doesn't really matter now since you're apparently alive."

"Yes, I am alive. Hiro-san, why did you tell him I was dead?" Nowaki sounded thoroughly confused now. Hell, I was thoroughly confused too.

"He didn't. A doctor at the hospital who wanted to treat him for shock told me."

"Well, I'm not dead, as you can see."

"Yeah…but how does that work?"

But none of us had any answers.

**TBC**

**Me: Dammit dammit dammit!**

**Nowaki: What is it?**

**Me: I went and started another story**

**Nowaki: So?**

**Me: So now I have way too many that I'm in the middle of!**

**Hiroki: Oh poor thing…but Nowaki's dead, so you're gonna have to fix that now**

**Me: I know, I know…well, I'll start working on that, meanwhile, if everyone could please review, I would be very grateful.**

**Thanks for reading XDDDD**


	2. Still Confused

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Nowaki: so we're not gonna fight today?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Nowaki: Okaaaay…**

**Chapter 2**

**(Just so you know, I'm switching it to third person for rest of the story)**

"W-well," Misaki stuttered. "If sensei's l-lover is not actually dead, then it-it's not really necessary for me to be—" he turned to make a run for it. Akihiko simply reached out and grabbed the boy's collar. He tripped and slumped to the floor.

"Hiroki, what is going on?"

"I have no idea," he replied honestly. "I just woke up and he was in the kitchen making breakfast."

"Well, I guess we should—" Akihiko was cut off by the ringing of the phone. Hiroki turned away to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kamijou Hiroki-san?"

"Yes."

"Um," the man who spoke sounded extremely nervous as he spoke. "I'm Doctor Hishigawari, do you remember me?"

Hiroki hesitated, then fit a tear blurred face to the name. "You're the doctor from last night."

"Ah…yes."

"Well, can I help you?"

"Ah well, it seems that Kusama Nowaki-san's body has vanished."

"Oh…" Hiroki looked towards his lover who asked, "What is it, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki put a hand over speaker and whispered, "It's the doctor from last night. He said your body"—he fought back a flinch—"says your body is gone."

"Well, yeah, I'm right here."

"Kamijou-san?" Hishigawari-sensei sounded concerned.

"Uh yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Er, yeah…um do you know what happened to it?"

"No. Unfortunately, the security cameras seem to have developed a glitch and have ceased working."

"Oh."

"W-we will try to find Kusama-san's body. There will be a thorough investigation."

"Of course, thank you."

"Good bye, Kamijou-san, we will keep you posted."

"Good bye." He hung up the phone and turned to the other three men in the room. "Well, we have officially moved from weird to downright insane."

"Hiroki, what is happening?"

"I don't know." He looked to his lover. "Nowaki? You want to field this one?"

Nowaki shook his head. "Hiro-san, I swear, I have no idea what I have no idea what's going on." He reached out and pulled Hiroki into his arms. Hiroki started to resist, but gave in. He was scared and confused. He didn't know why Nowaki had come back. Hell, he didn't know why Nowaki had died in the first place. _It should have been me_. Hiroki instinctively wrapped his arms around Nowaki's waist. Nowaki tightened his grip and rubbed his hand over the smaller man's back. "We'll find out what's going on together."

"We'll help, too," Misaki volunteered himself and Usagi-san.

"We will?" Akihiko looked down at his young lover.

"Yes, we will." He looked up fiercely…well, as fiercely as Misaki could manage.

Akihiko ran a loving hand over the boy's face. "Okay, we will."

Misaki smiled and Usagi-san wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Misaki started to lean in only to jerk away a second later as he realized what he was doing. Akihiko chuckled softly and grasped the boy firmly, holding Misaki to him. Misaki struggled, but not hard enough to make it seem as though he actually wanted to be released. Nowaki watched all this between the other couple with mild interest. He found himself happy for Usami-san, especially if it meant he no longer had to worry about him and Hiro-san ever having been an item. "Nowaki…can't breathe…" Hiroki gasped. Nowaki looked down and realized he'd slowly been tightening his hold on his lover's form. He loosened his hold and Hiroki pulled away, catching his breath. "Possessive brat."

Nowaki grinned. "I love you, Hiro-san."

"Yeah, me too."

…time gap…

"Hiro-san, are you coming to bed?" Nowaki poked his head out from the bedroom.

Hiroki looked up from the manuscript Akihiko had given him to edit the moment he realized that Hiroki would not be mourning his dead lover. "Yeah," he said, setting papers aside. He walked past Nowaki into the room and changed for bed. He dropped onto the mattress where Nowaki waited. Hiroki faced the bedroom while Nowaki laid down between him and the wall and wrapped his arms securely around Hiroki's shoulders from behind.

They fell asleep together just like that.

…Nowaki began to dream…

_Hiroki was in the road, going after my jacket. I looked over at the car that was rushing toward him. "Noooooooo!" I dashed over and knocked Hiro-san out of the way._

_Everything went black._

_Then I opened my eyes to a room I didn't know. Mechanically, I stood up and grabbed my clothes off the table beside me. I put on my clothes and left the room._

_Things blacked out again._

_I opened the door to our apartment, before I could enter, I disembodied voice said, "Remember you won't get a third chance."_

_I nodded, not knowing why and went into our home. Coming to myself again, I found Hiro-san on the floor._

…_End of Dream…_

**Me: Sorry for the shortness, I'm unable to find a better breaking point than this, so please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**As always, thanks for reading :)**


	3. Nobody Can Go to Work Today

**Disclaimer: Erm…**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan…**

**Me: Yes?**

**Nowaki: You know you have to say the disclaimer**

**Me: I know**

**Nowaki: Then why aren't you saying it?**

**Me: I don't want to**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan!**

**Me: Alright, alright…I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Nowaki: Thank you**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever**

**Chapter 3**

Hiroki kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to face the truth of the morning. He didn't want the dream that Nowaki had mysteriously come back to life to be over. He lay in bed, fighting fresh tears that threatened to fall. "Nowaki," he murmured. "Oh god, Nowaki." He brought a hand to his face and cried.

"Hiroki, don't you have class this morning?" Hiroki shot up as Nowaki opened the bedroom door. Nowaki saw the tears on his lover's face. "Hiro-san, what's wrong."

"You…you're alive."

"I thought we decided that already."

"I thought that was a dream since no one can come back from the dead." Hiroki stared at Nowaki through blurred eyes.

Nowaki shot forward and embraced Hiroki tightly. Hiroki hesitated then reached out to hug him back. Nowaki murmured softly to Hiroki and kissed his hair and neck and shoulder. "It's alright," he whispered. "I love you."

Hiroki slowly stopped crying as he felt Nowaki's love radiating around him. Finally he pulled back and said, "Enough." He slid off the bed and went to get dressed. Nowaki watched his lover get dressed with interest. Hiroki knew what Nowaki was doing and griped, "Stop watching me while I change."

"But you look so cute."

"Shut up." He finished buttoning up his shirt and did up his tie. "Come on." He left the room and went to the kitchen to start eating. Nowaki dropped down across from him and began to eat as well.

…

"Well, I'm going to work."

"Have a good day." Nowaki pressed a kiss to Hiroki's lips. Hiroki allowed it for a few seconds before he flushed and boxed the younger man's shoulder. He stalked from the apartment and headed off to school.

…

Miyagi greeted Hiroki with a look of shock on his face. "What is it?" Hiroki asked, giving him a dirty look.

"What are you doing here?"

"Working. I've got classes to teach."

"Yeah, but you should be at home when you're in this kind of situation."

"What situation?"

"You don't know?" Miyagi looked even more scared.

"Know what?" Hiroki started to get angry.

Miyagi whispered, "I'm so sorry, Kamijou." He reached for the newspaper on his desk. On the third page was an article titled, "Young pediatrician killed in hit and run." Hiroki stared at the article. "Is there anything I can do?"

"N-no." Hiroki stared at the paper for just a moment before he set it down.

"I figured you knew."

"I did know."

Miyagi looked slightly confused. "If you knew than why are you here?"

"To work."

"Go home," Miyagi snapped.

"Eh, why?"

"Because your partner is dead. Go home. I can handle your classes." Miyagi forced him out of the office and slammed the door and locked it.

"Oi, let me in," Hiroki yelled.

"No, go home."

Hiroki gave in and stalked away. On his way out the door, he bumped into a student. "Brat, watch where you're going."

"Oh, sorry, sensei."

Hiroki looked down at the boy as he recognized him. "Hey, you're Akihiko's brat."

Misaki was torn between being offended and being terrified of having something thrown at him. "I'm not a brat."

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. His students never talked back to him. Misaki saw the eyebrow and backed up a step. "U-um, I'm just gonna go to class now."

"That's what I thought," he replied, sternly. He headed out the door, the various students giving him a wide berth, and down the road toward his and Nowaki's apartment. As he approached the building, he saw Nowaki leaving it. "Nowaki? Where are you going?"

Nowaki looked around and spotted his lover. "Ah, Hiro-san, what are you doing home?"

"I asked you first."

"I'm going to work."

Hiroki looked taken aback. "Why, you're dead, remember? You can't go to work."

"But I'm not dead. So I really ought to go to work. The hospital needs me to come in."

"Again, they think you're dead. They've probably got someone to cover your shifts."

Nowaki's lips twitched. "Hiro-san, are you trying to get me to stay home so that we can—"

"Oi," Hiroki growled.

Nowaki heaved a sigh and said, "Anyway, why are you home?"

"Oh, Kyouju read about you in the paper this morning. He sent me home because he didn't think I'd be able to focus on my work." Hiroki proceeded to mumble, "Honestly, the nerve. Stupid kyouju."

"Oh, Poor Hiro-san." Nowaki reached out and hugged him.

"Oi, not out in public!" He pulled away and headed for the building.

"No-Nowaki?" Both men turned to see Dr. Tsumori on the sidewalk, clutching a bouquet of white lilies.

"Ah, Tsumori-Senpai!" A huge grin spread across Nowaki's face as he went to his friend.

Hiroki smacked himself on the forehead as he watched his lover go hug the other doctor. "Let's just tell everyone that you've pulled a Lazarus(1) and be done with it?"

"I…I thought…they told me you were dead." Tsumori stared in shock at his kouhai in shock.

"And yet…" Hiroki looked grumpily at the two doctors. "Don't tell anyone."

"But, Nowaki's come back to life. It's like a miracle or something."

"Yeah, and what happens when people find out about this?"

"Well, they're gonna find out eventually." Tsumori had begun to recover from his shock.

"Well, we just need to figure out what's going on right now." Hiroki rubbed his head, too distracted by the ramifications of hiding Nowaki's return to be angry with Dr. Tsumori.

Nowaki looked from one man to the other. "What do you mean, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki rolled his eyes at his clueless boyfriend. "Idiot, if someone finds out, it will be all over the news, people will start trying to figure out how you managed to escape from death, and they'll start quoting the Bible at you, and then people will start thinking it's a hoax and then they'll attack you and—"

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki reached out to the older man and pulled him close. "Hiro-san, you're over thinking this."

Hiroki sagged. He was so worried about what would happen to Nowaki if people found out what had happened to him, that he was, god forbid, starting to panic. "Nowaki…Nowaki, I…"

"Hiro-san."

"N-never mind, let's just go inside."

"Uh, yeah. Senpai, would you excuse us?"

"I suppose. Oh, here. These are for you." He held out the lilies.

"Thanks. See you later, Senpai."

"See you." He turned and walked away while Nowaki and Hiroki went back into their apartment.

**Me: Okay, I think I let Hiroki get a little bit out of character but I couldn't make it work otherwise.**

**Hiroki: Woman, stop messing with my character**

**Me: I'm sorry**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san, don't be so mean**

**Me: Yeah, meanie pants**

**Nowaki: Don't chime in**

**Me: Sorry**

**Hiroki: hmph**

**Me: Please review...preferably before i get hit by something hard**

**Footnotes:**

**1) Lazarus is a person in the Bible who came back to life...other than Jesus**


	4. What Happens Now?

**Disclaimer: Erm…**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan**

**Me: Yes?**

**Nowaki: Say it**

**Me: Say what?**

**Nowaki: Say the disclaimer**

**Me: I don't know what you're talk—**

**Hiroki: Oh my God, shut up both of you!**

**Nowaki: But Hiro-san**

**Hiroki: No buts, just be quiet**

**Me: I think he is just upset because I was messing with him in the last chapter**

**Hiroki: What? *Throws book***

**Me: *Ducks* Missed me, missed me**

**Hiroki: *throws another book***

**Me: Missed—OOOWWW!!**

**Nowaki: Now say the disclaimer**

**Me: Owwww…okay okay, I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Chapter 4**

They managed to be in the apartment for all of two minutes before the phone rang. Nowaki, the closest to the phone, automatically went to pick it up. "Hello?"

Hiroki looked appalled. "Idiot!" Hiroki yelled. "Don't answer the phone!"

"Why not?"

Realizing that whoever was on the other end could probably hear what he was yelling, he quickly leaned over and whispered, "Because you're dead...remember?"

"Oh, right." Nowaki handed the phone off to Hiroki who greeted the person on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kamijou-san?"

"Yes."

"This is Dr. Hishagawari."

"Er, yes, can I help you?"

"Well, it seems that we are still unable to locate Kusama-san's body. We would like to apologize again and to inform you that we will be launching a full scale search."

"Right." Hiroki hesitated, wondering where a 'Full scale search' would lead. Would they look here? Hiroki's heart began to race as he considered what would happen if the police came here and found Nowaki alive? "Please keep me updated."

"Of course, goodbye, Kamijou-san." Hiroki lowered the phone as Nowaki's arms came around him from behind. Hiroki sagged into the embrace, unintentionally and sighed.

"Hiro-san, what is it?"

"I don't know." He frowned. He hated it when he didn't know something. It pissed him off.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know," Hiroki snapped out, angrily. "All I know is that people are going to start searching for you…or rather, your body. If they find you, I don't know what they'll do. I don't want them to…to…" Hiroki drifted off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Don't want what?"

Hiroki sniffed hard, fighting the tears welling up. "I don't want them to take you away from me."

Nowaki tightened his grip and leaned down to kiss the older man's hair. "I don't want that either, Hiro-san, but I can't just stay in this apartment for the rest of my life."

"I know, but—" Hiroki was silenced by Nowaki tipping his head upward and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. "Nowaki…" Nowaki kissed him again loosened his grip enough to turn Hiroki around so they could kiss properly.

Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki tightly and gave as good as he got, kissing the other man with ferocity. Nowaki stood straight, lifting Hiroki off the ground and, still kissing, carried him into the bedroom, before striping off both of their clothes.

…

_Hiroki is in the road, going after my jacket. I look over at the car that is rushing toward him. "Noooooooo!" I dash over and knock Hiro-san out of the way._

_Everything goes black._

"_Gives his life away…who does that?" The female voice sounds very irritated._

"_People in love." The response is from a male voice. He sounds resigned._

"_You mean humans. Humans and their foolish emotions."_

"_Can I say something?" I ask._

"_No," says the female voice._

"_Yes," says the male._

"_Well…"_

_I open my eyes to a room I don't know. Mechanically, I stand up and grab my clothes off the table beside me. I put on my clothes and leave the room._

_I walk through a hall I do not know. I think I am in a hospital, but not the one where I work. I walk further down the hall, nobody pays any attention to me._

_Things black out again._

_I open the door to our apartment, before I can enter, a disembodied male voice says, "Remember you won't get a third chance."_

_I nod, not knowing why and go into our home. Coming to myself again, I find Hiro-san on the floor._

…TBC…

**Hiroki: What the hell is that? 8 weeks of nothing and that's the best you can do?**

**Me: Screw you. My head hurts and I want a cookie**

**Hiroki: What is it you fangirls and cookies?**

**Me: It's what we joined the dark side for…that and yaoi**

**Nowaki: You two need to stop arguing**

**Me: I will when I win**

**Hiroki: That's a childish answer**

**Me: *gesturing with middle finger* Anyway, sorry this story is so late in being updated and that it's so short, but be hay it got updated at all, because between viruses, being sick and midterms, I kind of forgot about this story along with Wish and Why Not, but I will try to update those stories as well.**

**Please review:))))))**

**~CheyanneChika**


	5. What to do when Bored

**Disclaimer: Um…what was I gonna write again?**

**Nowaki: You were gonna write the Disclaimer**

**Me: Was I?**

**Nowaki: Yes**

**Me: Hmm…**

**Nowaki: So say it**

**Me: Bite me**

**Hiroki: Don't talk to him like that**

**Me: You're not the boss of me**

**Hiroki: *Chucks book***

**Me: *ducks* okay okay, sorry, Nowaki**

**Nowaki: It's fine**

**Me: And I also don't own Junjou Romantica**

**Nowaki: thank you**

**Me: Now, onto the story**

**Chapter Five**

"_Nowaki!" I scream as an armed officer restrains me against a wall. "NOWAKI!!"_

"_Hiro-sa…n…" comes Nowaki's strained reply. He flings another officer back. I know he hates to hurt people but he doesn't want to leave. He's fighting to stay with me._

"_You, Freak!" the man holding me yells at Nowaki. He goes on when Nowaki looks at him. He draws his gun and points it in my face. "If you don't submit, I'll kill him. I will."_

_Nowaki stops dead. I watch blood begin to run out of the corner his mouth. "Let him go." His voice has never sounded so hateful. "Let go of him now."_

"_Then give up!" The cop responds._

_Nowaki's aura suddenly pulses and shadows around him lengthen. "I said let him go."_

_The officer releases me in total fear. I stare at my lover. He is practically shining. I catch a flash of something white on his back. It looks like…_

Hiroki woke, drenched completely in sweat. He sat up straight, gasping as he looked over to see the bed was empty. Hiroki's heart sank. "Nowaki?" he cried out.

"What is it?" Nowaki appeared in the doorway with a glass of water.

Hiroki fell back on the pillows. "Nothing, bad dream."

"Oh." Nowaki slipped into bed beside him. "Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yeah, fine." But he didn't protest when Nowaki wrapped his arms around his still slightly shaky frame. He sank into their warmth and slept without more dreams.

…

When Hiroki got up, he realized two things. First, it was well after eleven o'clock, which meant he was late for work. Second, nobody would care that he'd overslept because Miyagi-kyoju would not have let him in anyway. He sighed and got up, pulling on some pants and made his way to the kitchen. He found Nowaki was resting his chin on the table with all of his attention focused on a glass of water. "What are you doing?"

"Watching the vibrations in the water," he murmured, moving his entire head to speak rather than lifting his chin.

"Whyyyyyy..?"

"Because I'm bored, Hiro-san. I need to go to work."

"Well, you can't."

"But Hiro-san, I'm gonna lose my mind if I can't leave the house."

"There must be something you can do. Read something, I've got tons of books. Or watch tv."

"I can't sit still for so long."

"Well, what else do you want to do?"

"Well, there is something." He had to play this very delicately.

"What then?"

"I'll need help."

"I'll do whatever I can."

"I just need you to not shove me away."

Hiroki froze. "N-n-n-no…no, Nowaki, I can't do sex nonstop every day."

"But you said you'd help."

"I know, but…"

Nowaki gave up. "On second thought, don't worry about it. Just being with you and talking to you is enough." Nowaki gave him dying puppy eyes before turning his attention back to the water.

Hiroki flinched. "God damn it…fine." Nowaki perked up. "But let me eat first."

"Okaaaay," Nowaki sang happily, lifting his head and going to get breakfast ready.

"Nympho," Hiroki muttered under his breath.

Nowaki was suddenly next to him. He kissed the man's cheek. "Thank you, Hiro-san. I love you."

"Me, too," he muttered. "But the rice is about to boil over."

"Ack!" Nowaki yelped and hurried back to the stove while Hiroki retreated to the table.

…

After breakfast and rounds one, two and three, Hiroki lay face down, and unmoving while Nowaki went to make lunch. He wanted to go to sleep, but didn't dare. He didn't want to dream about Nowaki being taken again…he couldn't handle it.

He lifted his head up and stared at the wall. If anyone took Nowaki away from him…he didn't know what he'd do. He didn't think he could survive that. He'd thought he'd lost Nowaki last year, but he'd known deep down that Nowaki was out there somewhere. When Nowaki had died, he'd wanted to die too. If they took him away, after he'd been returned through some wondrous miracle, he would probably lose his mind completely.

He sighed and let his head drop. "Nowaki…"

"Yes?" Nowaki asked, coming in with their food.

"Nothing."

"Well, sit up and eat?"

"Why? So I can reenergize for round four?"

"Pretty much."

"Shut up." Hiroki gave one last moan and let his face fall onto the pillow once more.

**TBC…**

**I'm having fun writing these dream sequences, so I think I'm gonna keep them up.**

**Nowaki: You just like to mess with us…sheesh.**

**Me: I'm only doing it for my lovely readers**

**Nowaki: And..?**

**Me: And to satisfy my morbid personality**

**Nowaki: There it is**

**Me: Anyway, for anyone interested, I made an Egoist AMV on youtube. If y'all wanna be awesome and watch/review it, here's the link: (just take out the parentheses) http://www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=sAtToN3XsGY**

**In the meantime, please review this chapter, it took forever to write.**

**Thanks:)**

**~Chey**


	6. The Morning, Well, Afternoon After

**Disclaimer: Ah well, I guess I don't own anything**

**Nowaki: That was fast.**

**Chey: Lay off.**

**Nowaki: I'm going to since you actually said it.**

**Chey: Really?**

**Nowaki: Yup, this is what you get for actually being a proper writer.**

**Chey: Ehn…I'd rather have a cookie.**

**Hiroki: Tough luck, we haven't got any cookies.**

**Chey: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaahhhhhhhh hh! Wah hah hah hah haaaaah**

**Nowaki: Now look what you've done.**

**Hiroki: Oh who cares, that brat is just being childish.**

**Chey: Hiro-chan is so mean! *pouting***

**Hiroki: Shut up and write the damn story**

**Chey: Fine! I will!**

**Chapter 6**

Hiroki woke up around noon the next day with a deep ache in his back and ass and thighs and…actually, he just ached…everywhere. He struggled into a sitting position, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up using the night stand.

He didn't bother with clothes, he didn't think he'd be able to stand up long enough to put them on since he couldn't even lift the sheet up to cover himself, but simply dragged his currently useless body to the doorway. He leaned against the door jamb and looked out to see Nowaki hurrying about the apartment, cleaning. He stopped when he saw his lover was awake. Then he stiffened when he saw that his lover was also completely naked.

"Don't even think about it," Hiroki snapped, reading his perverted boyfriend's mind. "If you touch me again, I'll kill you."

Nowaki smirked openly, calling the older man's bluff by cupping his cheek with the lightest of brushes. Hiroki automatically leaned into the touch, but whipped back and smacked Nowaki's shoulder when he realized what he'd done. Nowaki laughed. "I love you, Hiro-san."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, dryly. "Now move, I need a shower."

"Shall I join you?"

Hiroki whacked him again. "No! Stay out." With that, he staggered from the bedroom to the bathroom and locked the door swiftly behind him. "Arrogant brat," he muttered under his breath as he turned on the water.

…

Hiroki felt better after his shower. He could at least walk without giving the appearance of being in pain or having gone through hours of mind blowing sex with a man whose sex drive never ran out. He opened the door to find a towel and some fresh clothes laid out for him. "Nowaki," he murmured, a smile touching his lips. He frowned instantly, annoyed at allowing himself to be taken in by such trivial things as this.

Still, it saved him the trouble of traipsing through the apartment naked again. He dried off and pulled on the clothes and came out of the bathroom. He headed into the kitchen, and found tea sitting on the stove for him. He took a sip and looked around for Nowaki.

But he was gone.

He set down the tea and ran into the bedroom, but that too was empty. Where the hell was he? Hiroki ran to the door and saw that Nowaki's shoes were gone. Had he left? Or had he been taken? Fear ripped through Hiroki yet again. Nowaki had disappeared without a trace for a third time! Hiroki's hands tugged nervously on his hair as he tried to calm down. He spun back and ran to the kitchen, as if hoping his lover would appear before his eyes.

"Tadaima!" Nowaki's voice cut through Hiroki's panic, accompanying the sound of the door opening. Hiroki spun back to see Nowaki come in with bags of groceries.

Hiroki ran forward and leapt on him. "Why the hell did you leave?" he yelled, punching him wherever he could reach.

"Hiro-san, I just went shopping, calm down."

"No, you didn't leave a note, or tell me or nothing! You just left, again. I thought you might have been taken…" the rest of the sentence was unintelligible due to Hiroki's rage giving way to relieved sobs.

"Hiro-san, it's okay." Nowaki tried to comfort him, wrapping his arms around Hiroki's shaking body. "I'm okay, and you're okay, and nothing bad has happened so calm down." He kissed Hiroki's hair and hugged him tighter until he was calm. "You shouldn't overreact like this, Hiro-san. It's not healthy."

"Overreact?" he yelped. "I told you not to leave the apartment! What if you're recognized? Then people will call the cops and they'll find out about you and then you'll be taken away."

"Hiro-san, I didn't know you were so worried about me." Nowaki's smile was making it hard for Hiroki to keep on yelling.

"Well, I am," he said finally. "So please be more careful."

"Okay, Hiro-san." Nowaki's smile widened, making Hiroki's heart melt.

…

That night, Nowaki dreamed again…

_Hiroki is in the road, going after my jacket. I look over at the car that is rushing toward him. "Noooooooo!" I dash over and knock Hiro-san out of the way._

_Everything goes black._

_A dark haired man and woman stare at me. The woman looks displeased, the man looks pensive. Then they look at each other, ignoring me._

"_Gives his life away…who does that?" The woman's voice sounds very irritated._

"_People in love," the man replies. He sounds resigned._

"_You mean humans. Humans and their foolish emotions." The woman shakes her head in disgust and looks back at me, as does the man._

"_Can I say something?" I ask._

"_No," says the woman._

"_Yes," says the male. The woman gives him a dirty look and turns back to me, waiting. They both are._

"_Well, it's just that I would like…"_

_The world goes black once more._

_I open my eyes to a room I don't know. Mechanically, I stand up and grab my clothes off the table beside me. I put on my clothes and leave the room. I look around to make sure I have left nothing behind. I do not want people to know that I was here._

_I put on a lab coat that I see in the room. I leave, walking down the halls. I do not know why, but these halls are familiar, well not familiar in that i know them, but more like deja vu; I've seen halls like this before. However, that is irrelevant. I must leave._

_Things black out again._

_I open the door to our apartment, before I can enter, a disembodied voice says, "Remember you won't get a third chance."_

_I nod; I know that I will not mess up this time. I am sure I can survive this time. I go into our home. Coming to myself again, I find Hiro-san on the floor._

**TBC…**

**Chey: Okay, that was hard to write, I've been struggling with this story since chapter three, I'm just glad I got something written. I hope you like it and please review. And sorry again for Hiroki's crybaby reactions, but I love making Hiroki cry.**

**Hiroki: That's just wrong you sadistic little pervert.**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan, that's so mean, I hate it when Hiroki cries.**

**Chey: I know…oh well. Anyway, thanks for reading:)**

**~Chey**


	7. More People

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica**

**Nowaki: Wow, two chapters in a row. Congrats.**

**Chey: I'm too busy fighting a headache to fight with you.**

**Nowaki: You know, you get a lot of headaches, maybe you should get that looked at.**

**Chey: You're not my doctor, leave it.**

**Nowaki: Chey-Chan**

**Chey: Drop it. Starting the chapter now.**

**Chapter 7**

_I watch Nowaki stepping out onto the balcony for fresh air. He looks out at the sky then turns to me, smiling the way he always does. _

_The way that makes my heart melt._

_I step towards him._

_Then I hear a crack._

_Nowaki falls to his knees, blood spurting from his shoulder._

_I look back to see police bust through the door._

_I run to Nowaki, to protect him, to save him._

_Cops grasp my arms and pull me back, restraining me. I struggle to get to Nowaki, who is being surrounded by police._

"_NOWAKI!" I cry. "No-Nowaki!" No, no, no. I fight the men, looking into Nowaki's dulling blue eyes. He sags to the ground, eyes sliding shut._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiroki sat up, yelling violently, in bed. Sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Hiro-san, what's wrong? Was it another bad dream?" Nowaki asked, terrified. His blue eyes were round and full of life. Hiroki reached out and embraced Nowaki tightly. He kissed the taller man as well, hard. Nowaki felt a little surprised and caught up, but his lover was kissing him, he just went along with it.

When Hiroki pulled away, the two of them were very much out of breath. "Hiro-san, are you okay?"

"Yes," Hiroki breathed. "Go back to sleep, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Goodnight." He flopped back onto the bed.

"Goodnight…" Nowaki said, hesitantly. He lay back down and put an arm around him, gently. Hiroki grasped his hand tightly, holding it to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Hiroki smiled as he fell asleep.

…

The phone in the living room rang sharply. "Hiro-san, phone," Nowaki called.

"I got it." Hiroki hurried to pick up a phone. "Moshi moshi."

"Kamijou-san? This is Dr. Hishagawari."

"Oh, hello, doctor."

"How are you doing?"

Remembering that he was supposed to be in mourning, Hiroki effected a sober voice. "I'm doing the best that I can under these circumstances."

"Of course, I understand. I just wanted to inform you that we are still unable to find any leads as to the whereabouts of Kusama Nowaki's body. As it has been several days, the investigators have to move on to other pressing matters. They will keep an ear out for further information, but please understand that the police do not have unlimited resources."

Hiroki decided he deserved an acting award for his next line. "I guess I understand, I mean, it's not like I have a choice, do I?"

"Thank you, Kamijou-san, and I do apologize yet again for this mess."

"Yes," Hiroki effected an empty voice this time, and hung up. He had surprised himself. Acting had never been his forte. Just went to show what he could do when it came to protecting his lover.

He couldn't protect him physically though. The dream he'd had last night swam to the surface of his memory. He couldn't stop bullets. He couldn't stop a horde of policemen. He just couldn't. it was a simple fact.

Nowaki's strong arms wrapped around his hunching shoulders. His chin rested on Hiroki's shoulder. Hiroki reached up and his lover's arms and let his head fall forward in self disgust.

Nowaki comforted him.

…

Hiroki had recovered a bit and was sitting at the table with Nowaki when the doorbell rang. "Nowaki, hide!" Hiroki half yelled. Nowaki looked taken aback but went into the bedroom. Hiroki went to open the door.

Miyagi stood outside. He ran forward and embraced Hiroki tightly. "Oh, my sweet honey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, get off me!"

"Oh, but you're grieving the loss of your precious lover! I'm sure you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Get off of him!" Nowaki yelled as he threw open the bedroom door and raced into the entrance hall.

Miyagi went stiff and Hiroki had to struggle to get out of Miyagi's locked arms. "Way to blow your cover!" Hiroki snapped.

"Oh my God," Miyagi breathed. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't have the faintest idea." Hiroki looked back at his friend and rubbed his forehead. "He just turned up in bed after he was ki-ki…after the accident, like nothing ever happened."

"Well, that's good," Miyagi murmured awkwardly. "At least he's still alive."

Hiroki felt a jealous aura radiating from Miyagi. Had a past lover died on him? Wasn't he mucking about with a teenager now? "I guess so," he replied finally.

"Well, I'm just gonna go. Come to work tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Hiroki said. At last, he could return to work.

"Nowaki…welcome back."

"Thank you?" Nowaki kind of asked.

Miyagi left. The door shut behind him and he leaned against the wall, staring at the other one. How could that man be alive? He died, there was even a news article about it. It was very strange. He shoved off the wall and started away, shaking his head with confusion.

…

Nowaki looked at an annoyed Hiro-san. "What's wrong?"

"The whole world is going to know you've come back to life."

"So what if they do?"

"We've been over this!"

"Well, why don't we just leave? We'll go somewhere far away where no one knows us."

"That's ridiculous. I have a life here, I can't leave."

"Then what about me?" Nowaki cried, finally snapping. "I'm dead here, I no longer have a life. I can't stay cooped up for the rest of my life."

Hiroki flinched. Nowaki was right. But Hiroki didn't want to leave.

He just didn't know what to do anymore.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Okay, sleepy time now:) Please review . I love you all.**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan, when are you going to seriously work on this story?**

**Chey: After Whitest Kids U Know is over.**

**Nowaki: Oooookaaaay**

**Chey: Yup, got to go now:) So review**

**Nowaki: You said that already**

**Chey: Leave me alone.**


	8. Miyagi is Confused

**Disclaimer: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan, stop pretending you're asleep and say the diclaimer.**

**Chey: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan!**

**Hiroki: *chucks book***

**Chey: Owwww that frigging hurt!**

**Hiroki: Deal.**

**Chey: So mean. Fine, I own nothing.**

**Nowaki: Was that so hard?**

**Chey: Yes.**

**Chapter 8**

"Miyagi, what's wrong with you today?" Shinobu stared at his lover who had been totally weird.

"Nothing."

"Is it about him?"

"Who?"

"Don't play innocent!" he snapped. "You know who I mean."

Miyagi felt guilty for not paying the correct amount of attention to the kid so he did what he usually did. He toyed with the teenager. "You mean, my sweet honey, Kamijou-kun?"

"I knew it!" Shinobu yelled. "You're having an affair with him, aren't you?"

Miyagi smirked. "Why would I tell you if I was having an affair? Especially since you suspect me already."

Shinobu frowned angrily. "Maybe you would, just to throw me off!"

Miyagi sighed and ruffled the kid's hair. "I'm not having an affair, my sweet little Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu knocked the older man's condescending hand away. "What the hell is it then?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Liar. Spill or I'm going to start making cabbage for breakfast again."

"No, please, anything but that!" He'd finally gotten him to stop making cabbage hotcakes for breakfast.

"So tell."

"Kamijou-kun's lover died last week."

Shinobu's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't apologize, but it was a step in the right direction.

Miyagi went on. "So I sent him home from work and just today I went to see how he was doing." Shinobu opened his mouth to accuse him, but Miyagi kept talking. "But then his boyfriend suddenly came out of the bedroom and yelled at me. I know he is supposed to be dead because there was an article in the paper about it. But there he was, it's really weird."

Shinobu could have asked about the mysterious return of a dead man, which is what normal people would do, or hell, he could have asked about Sensei, but no, he had to go and ask, "What were you doing that made him yell at you?"

Miyagi bit his tongue. "What does that have to do with it?" he snapped. "Honestly, I just told you someone returned from the dead and all you care about is if I cheated on you."

"So you did cheat!"

Miyagi got into his lover's face. "Have I ever honestly cheated on you? And the huggy thing with Kamijou does not count as cheating."

Shinobu paused, thinking it over. "No," he said finally.

"There you go. I'm not cheating, I have never cheated and I will never cheat on you. Okay?"

"Liar, you're just trying to pacify me." Shinobu pouted.

Miyagi pressed a kiss to the eighteen year old's lips. "So what if I am?"

Shinobu wrapped his arms around Miyagi's neck and they slid to the floor.

…

Hiroki wasn't speaking to Nowaki. He had spent the last couple of hours lost in thought. In reality, he was so confused he was afraid to talk, in case his fears and nightmares might become vocalized. He didn't want to make Nowaki as paranoid as he was.

Nowaki was watching the various expressions of fear, anger and pain fly across his face. It was killing him to not be able to go over to his lover and take away his pain. He watched Hiro-san's head fall onto the table with a moan of frustration. He bit his lip and ran forward and hugged Hiroki. He was surprised when Hiroki didn't push him off.

"What should we do?" Hiroki asked softly.

"I'll do whatever you want," Nowaki murmured against the older man's neck.

"But I don't know what I want." They stayed together in silence for a moment before Hiroki asked his lover, "What are you? How can you be alive?"

"I don't know," he said softly. "I don't know."

…

Nowaki dreamed that night…

_Hiroki is in the road, going after my jacket. I look over at the car that is rushing toward him. "Noooooooo!" I dash over and knock Hiro-san out of the way._

_Pain erupts in my side and I go flying. The world goes white and I'm in a large spacious room._

_Mother and Father are staring at me. Mom is displeased, Dad is pensive, but I know he's not much more please than Mom is. Then they look at each other, ignoring me._

"_He gives his life away…who does that?" Mom's voice sounds very irritated._

"_People in love," Dad replies. He sounds resigned._

"_You mean humans. Humans and their foolish emotions." Mom shakes her head in disgust and looks back at me, as does Dad._

"_Can I say something?" I ask._

"_No," says Mom._

"_Yes," says Dad. Mom gives him a dirty look and turns back to me, waiting. They both are._

"_Well, it's just that I would like to go back to Earth please."_

"_Why?" Mom asks._

"_I love Hiro-san. I want to be with him."_

"_He let you sacrifice yourself to stay alive."_

"_No!" I yell. "I want him to live. I love him, I couldn't let him die."_

"_See?" She turns to Father. "Foolish."_

"_Mom, please!"_

_Everything goes black…_

_I open my eyes to a room I don't know. Mechanically, I stand up and grab my clothes off the table beside me. I put on my clothes and leave the room. I look around to make sure I have left nothing behind. I do not want people to know that I was here._

_I put on a lab coat that I see in the room. I leave, walking down the halls. I do not know why, but these halls are familiar. However, that is irrelevant. I must leave._

_I walk out onto the street and hail a cab. I give him my address. He takes me home and I pay him with money in my pocket. Then I get out to the care and go upstairs._

_There is mine and Hiro-san's door._

_I open the door to our apartment, before I can enter, the annoyed and disembodied voice of my mother said, "Remember you won't get a third chance."_

_I nod; I know that I will not mess up this time. I am sure I can survive this time. I go into our home. Coming to myself again, I find Hiro-san on the floor._

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Okay, I think Hiroki might have gotten a bit OOC, sorry about that.**

**Hiroki: Quit screwing with my character.**

**Chey: Anyway, please review, I've added a bit more to the dream and we finally find out that they're Nowaki's parents:)))**

**Nowaki: Yay!**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~CheyanneChika**


	9. Hiroki Returns to Work

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I own nothing.**

**Nowaki: Yay you aren't fighting me.**

**Chey: Gee, no need to sound so excited.**

**Nowaki: Well, you aren't fighting. I'm bored.**

**Chey: *angry twitch* Fine then, you know what? I own you!**

**Nowaki: Eh? What?**

**Chey: Yeah and Hiro-san and Misaki and everybody else**

**Everybody Else: LEAVE US OUT OF THIS**

**Chey: Blame Nowaki for this.**

**Nowaki: Oh jeez. Just forget the last few lines, remember the disclaimer and get to the story.**

**Chey: Okay, if you say so.**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Akihiko knocked on the door.

Hiroki answered with an annoyed grunt. "What do you want?" he asked brusquely.

"I came to see you. Can I not do that now?"

"Whatever, come in." Hiroki stepped aside.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Misaki is very overactive in the mornings."

Hiroki shuddered. "Don't tell me about such things."

"As you like." Akihiko came in and found his best friend's lover scowling at him. "Hello, Kusama-san."

"Usami-san," he responded. Hiroki bit back the urge to groan. These two were never gonna get on well, were they.

"I see you're still alive."

"As are you."

"Yes, please continue to take care of Hiroki." The phrasing was common enough but Nowaki twitched at Akihiko's use of Hiro-san's first name.

"Of course," he replied, as coldly as he could manage. "And how are you?"

Hiroki closed his eyes, this wasn't going well. Nowaki and Akihiko were sparking at each other. He had to be careful to keep Nowaki from pulling some sort of obsessive attack, to display their relationship. Nowaki was still such a kid.

"I'm great. I was just telling Hiroki about how lovely my Misaki tastes for breakfast."

Hiroki rolled his eyes.

Unfortunately, Nowaki took the bait. "Hiro-san tastes good too."

"Oi!" Hiroki yelped, blushing and boxing Nowaki's head. Nowaki looked unabashed.

"I'm sure he does."

"You two, stop it!" Hiroki growled.

"But I bet you don't taste as sweet and succulent as Misaki," Akihiko went on.

"Yes he does!" Nowaki snapped. "Even better!"

Hiroki twitched. Were the two of them really going to argue about this?

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, the front door was thrown open violently and the livid, nineteen year old object of Akihiko's affections burst through. "Stop talking about that Usagi-san!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ah Misaki, I thought you were waiting in the car."

"I knew you were gonna say something ridiculous, but I guess I was too late."

"You were," Hiroki replied dully. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I don't have any classes today."

"Well I do, so thanks for coming but now you've got to get gone. Bye!"

…

Hiroki came face to face with Miyagi. "Kamijou-kun!" the older man said happily. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine." He shoved Miyagi back when he tried to hug him. "Get off."

"Well, I think you should know, your students like me more than you." He smirked.

Hiroki didn't take the bait. "I wouldn't be surprised. I'm going now."

"Have fun."

Hiroki opened the door to his lecture hall. A collective moan went up. Hiroki twitched. "I'm back you all, break time's over."

"Where did you go?" one of the students asked.

"Senpai," the boy next to him, Akihiko's brat, muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. "Don't."

"None of your business. Turn to page 934 in your textbooks."

…

That night, Hiroki dreamed.

_A very tall, dark haired woman stares down at me. She looks slightly familiar, though I don't know why._

"_I don't know what he sees in you!" she gripes._

"_What are you talking about?" I ask._

"_You're a teacher, you won't be making much money, you live in an apartment that he found for you and yell at him on a regular basis. Why does he love you?"_

_Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about Nowaki?" I ask._

_She ignores me, rambling on about how I'm no good._

"_Excuse me…OI!" I yell. She stops and glares at me. I say, "I don't know why you've got a grudge against me but mine and Nowaki's relationship has nothing to do with you."_

"_Oh? I think it is my business since Nowaki is my son."_

_Hiroki's eyes widened. "He's your what?"_

Hiroki woke with a jolt. He stared out at the dark room.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, disturbed from his sleep by Hiroki's waking up. "Did you have another nightmare? Do you want me to comfort you again?"

"Baka." Hiroki swatted his lover's head. "It was just weird. I dreamed that this lady said she was your mother and that I wasn't good enough for you."

"Well, that's ridiculous. You're the best person ever in the whole wide world." Nowaki glomped him.

"Get off." Hiroki pretended to shove him off, but still accepted Nowaki's reassurance that he could still satisfy his true love.

Nowaki smiled at Hiro-san's acquiescence. He pushed Hiroki back down on the pillows with his lips. They kissed passionately. "I love you," he murmured against Hiroki's lips. Hiroki only broke the kiss to tug Nowaki's shirt over his head while Nowaki did the same for him.

Suffice to say, they did not get much more sleep that night.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Wow, all of my stories are getting posted a lot. I'm glad I've been so inspired:)**

**Hiroki: Quit gloating.**

**Chey: Oi, don't be mean.**

**Hiroki: Don't be arrogant.**

**Chey: I'm not. I'm just saying that I'm inspired.**

**Hiroki: Uh huh.**

**Chey: Anyway, please review and I'll love all of y'all. Thanks for reading**

**~Chey**


	10. Nowaki Goes Out

**Disclaimer: …**

**Nowaki: Cheyanne! Say the disclaimer already!**

**Chey: No!**

**Nowaki: Yes!**

**Chey: No!**

**Nowaki: Yes!**

**Chey: N—**

**Hiroki: SHUT UP! *throwing books around***

**Chey: *ducking* I own nothing!**

**Chapter 10**

"Hiro-san, I'm going out!"

"You can't do that." This was the third time they'd had this conversation in the two hours they'd been awake. It was Sunday so Hiroki didn't have to leave.

He could stick around and make sure that Nowaki didn't leave.

Nowaki, though, was going stir crazy. "Hiro-san, I have to leave this place. If I'm in here another second, I am going to lose my mind."

"But if you leave, you might lose your life."

"You're being paranoid. Will you please calm down? No one is gonna look for me."

"I don't know if you've realized this," Hiroki said seriously. "But you're freaking huge. You'll be noticed."

"Oh stop exaggerating."

"I'm not. Please stop."

Nowaki moved to Hiroki and embraced him. "I love you, but please, you must let me go out."

Hiroki gritted his teeth and nodded. "Fine, you can go out. But I'm going with you."

The smile Nowaki gave him made it all worth it. Hiroki blushed and looked down. Nowaki caught his chin and lifted it, pressing his lips to his lover's. "Okay, let's go."

…

Hiroki's eyes flicked back and forth so fast that they were beginning to hurt. Nowaki was walking along, totally relaxed and comfortable. He was also grasping the older man's hand cheerfully. Hiroki allowed himself to be dragged along like that so he could look around and watch out for people who were out to get Nowaki. God, he was starting to feel like a conspiracy theorist.

Nowaki was blissfully unaware of Hiroki's tension…or, at least, he was pretending to be unaware. This was the strangest he'd ever seen Hiro-san behave. He was being paranoid. Nowaki seriously doubted anyone would care about him, or even know that he was dead.

He smiled when they got to the store. He grabbed a cart and walked through the aisles, selecting anything they were out of. He watched Hiro-san out of the corner of his eye. The older man's eyes shot around, watching for someone, though Nowaki didn't know who. He sighed and poked Hiroki in the shoulder.

"What?"

"Nothing," Nowaki said with a small smile.

"Baka," he muttered darkly.

"I love you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki blushed and did his best to ignore him.

On the way home, Nowaki said cheerfully, "Well that was fun. And no problems. No one even cared that I was there. See, I told you there was no danger."

"I suppose," he said grudgingly.

"So you really don't have to worry about me."

_I'll always worry about you, brat._ All he said, though, was "Hmm."

They walked home, unaware of Dr. Hishagawari across the street, staring at them.

…

At home, Nowaki wrapped his arms tightly around Hiroki. Hiroki rolled his eyes and tried to duck out of his embrace. Nowaki was having none of it though. He tightened his hold and leaned down, kissing the smaller man's neck and collar. He began unbuttoning Hiro-san's shirt and pinched playfully at his nipples.

Hiroki moaned, sagging in Nowaki's grasp. "No-not here…" he murmured. His thinking wasn't too clear, but he knew that he didn't want to have sex on the entry step. That had hurt, a lot."

Nowaki sighed and scooped him up like a princess. He carried him into the bedroom and kicked the door shut.

…

Nowaki dreamed yet again…

_Hiroki is in the road, going after my jacket. I look over at the car that is rushing toward him. "Noooooooo!" I dash over and knock Hiro-san out of the way._

_Pain erupts in my side and I go flying. The world goes white and I'm in a large spacious room. I know this place because I grew up here. I always played with him here before he disappeared. I loved playing with him, even though I can't remember who he is. I try to remember but his face it's all fuzzy. It was too long ago._

_Mother and Father walk in. They don't usually come here, only when they're mad and I'm not already with them. I feel like a small child again._

_Mother and Father are staring at me. Mom is displeased, Dad is pensive, but I know he's not much more pleased than Mom is. Then they look at each other, ignoring me._

"_He gives his life away…who does that?" Mom's voice sounds very irritated. She sounds like she did every time I snuck out to play with him. He isn't like us was what she would always say._

"_People in love," Dad replies. He sounds resigned. Dad didn't mind whom I played with, but Mom didn't like him. I wish that she had. He was so nice. I was so sad when he left._

"_You mean humans. Humans and their foolish emotions." Mom shakes her head in disgust and looks back at me, as does Dad. I don't understand why they are so angry. I just want to go see Hiro-san again. Why am I even here? Did my human body die? Hiro-san will be really upset._

"_Can I say something?" I ask._

"_No," says Mom. She never lets me talk._

"_Yes," says Dad. Mom gives him a dirty look and turns back to me, waiting. They both are._

"_Well, it's just that I would like to go back to Earth please."_

"_Why?" Mom asks._

"_I love Hiro-san. I want to be with him."_

"_He let you sacrifice yourself to stay alive." That's not true. I wanted to save him. He didn't even know about the car and I did._

"_No!" I yell. "I want him to live. I love him, I couldn't let him die."_

"_See?" She turns to Father. "Foolish."_

"_Mom, please! It's not foolish to want to save the one you love. You would save Dad or me if you saw a car coming and we didn't. Please, Mom, let me go back."_

_Mom heaved a sigh. She looked at Dad. "Alright fine, get going. She turned on her heel and stalked from the room._

_Everything goes black…_

_I smile, I'm going back to see Hiro-san. I hope Hiro-san is okay. He hates it when I get sick or leave, how's he gonna take it if I die._

_I open my eyes to a room I don't know. Mechanically, I stand up and grab my clothes off the table beside me. I put on my clothes and leave the room. I look around to make sure I have left nothing behind. I do not want people to know that I was here._

_I put on a lab coat that I see in the room. I leave, walking down the halls. I do not know why, but these halls are familiar. However, that is irrelevant. I must leave. I have to see Hiro-san, obviously, if I'm here, then Hiro-san is alone. I need to see him. I need to be with him. I need him._

_I walk out onto the street and hail a cab. I give him my address. He takes me home and I pay him with money in my pocket. Then I get out to the care and go upstairs. I hope he's there. If he's not…if he went to see Usami-san… my chest tightens. I hope he didn't go there._

_There is mine and Hiro-san's door. _

_I open the door to our apartment, before I can enter, the annoyed and disembodied voice of my mother said, "Remember you won't get a third chance." She's always like that. It's a bit infuriating. I nod anyway. I know that I will not mess up this time. I am sure I can survive this time. I go into our home. Coming to myself again, I find Hiro-san on the floor._

_I smile, he didn't go to Usami-san's after. I reach down to take him in my arms to wait until he wakes up._

**To be continued…**

**Chey: And another chapter comes to an end. We've learned a bit more about Nowaki's past, and about a suspicious friend of his.**

**Hiroki: A suspicious friend, huh. And did you plan for this friend.**

**Chey: Of course.**

**Hiroki: Liar, you just made him up while you were editing the dream.**

**Chey: Nuh uh!**

**Hiroki: Don't be childish.**

**Chey: Meanie.**

**Hiroki: *lobs book***

**Chey: *duck* Anyway, please review and I will love you forever! And be nice because I wrote a really long chapter here.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~CheyanneChika**


	11. Mystery Visitor

**Disclaimer: Oh my god…screw it, I own nothing.**

**Nowaki: Yay, there's no need to fight today.**

**Chey: I know. I just don't feel like doing anything. The heat is getting to me.**

**Nowaki: Poor girl**

**Chey: Yeah, anyway, I'm done complaining about my life now. On with the story.**

**Chapter 11**

Hiroki dreamed…

_A knock sounds at the door and a voice yells, "This is the police."_

_My heart nearly stops. I signal Nowaki to hide. He doesn't look afraid but goes anyway. I open the door. "Is there a problem?" I ask._

"_We were investigating the robbery of the body of your roommate, Kusama Nowaki. However, it seems that he was spotted walking around Tokyo, with you. Would you mind explaining that?"_

_My heart really does stop._

"_We have a warrant to search your house. Can you please step outside?"_

"_No." I start to close the door. The cops grab me and shove me out before going in. I hear the bedroom door being thrown open and a yell of "In here!"_

Hiroki woke with his heart pounding in his throat, chest and skull. He sat up in bed and looked over at Nowaki's peaceful face. He hoped to God that no one had noticed Nowaki.

He could only hope.

…

Nowaki opened his eyes to see that Hiro-san was already gone for the day. He glanced at the clock and winced. It was nearly noon. Hiro-san had already left for work. He got dressed and went into the kitchen to see that his lover had left breakfast for him. He smiled. Hiro-san was so sweet.

He ate until the doorbell rang. He, of course, answered it. He realized a second too late that he was supposed to be dead. Especially when he realized that it was an unfamiliar doctor who was raising a hand to his mouth in open shock.

…

Hiroki threw the last eraser he had at one of the over talkative girls' head before dismissing class. He was in a very bad mood thanks to his latest dream. He wanted to go home and be with Nowaki, but his work had been keeping him busy all day.

After classes he had to do paperwork. He spent so much of the time looking at the clock rather than his work that Miyagi sent him home early.

Of course, he spotted Miyagi's little bishie walking towards the office not minute after he'd vacated it, so he figured his clock watching wasn't the only thing that had got him sent away.

At home, he opened the door and found an unfamiliar pair of shoes. His heart started to race frantically. Not daring to call out in case the intruder hadn't heard the door, he swiftly grabbed an umbrella off the wall hook and started forward.

He heard voices in the dining room and raced forward, holding the umbrella like a club.

"Ah, Hiro-san, welcome home." Nowaki smiled up at him. He sat at the table with Dr. Hishagawari, who was staring at him with a terrified expression. "What's the umbrella for? Is it raining outside?"

"No-Nowaki…are you alright?"

"Yes." He looked down at his lover's feet and frowned. "Uh, why are you still wearing your shoes?"

Hiroki just stared at him, unable to say anymore.

"Um, I should go." Dr. Hishagawari stood up and left, looking awkward.

"Hiro-san, what's wrong?" Nowaki looked at him concerned.

"Are you fucking insane?" he yelled, going red faced.

"What is it?"

"Th-th-that's the doctor who told me that you were dead! And here you are…ALIVE! What the hell do you think he's going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly! God, you don't think! You just blunder on through life and hope it all works out for the best."

Nowaki's eyes cooled considerably. "Thanks."

Hiroki closed his eyes and pursed his lips, biting back a scream of frustration. "That came out wrong."

"No, I think it came out exactly right." Nowaki got to his feet and walked into the bedroom. Hiroki started after him, then stopped, hands shaking. Damn it all. This was going so wrong.

In the bedroom, Nowaki slid to the floor and covered his face with his hands. He hated fighting with Hiro-san, but maybe this was what was necessary.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there before he heard his lover's voice on the other side of the door. "Nowaki? Can I come in?" Nowaki said nothing. "Fine, I'm going over to Akihiko's then. We'll talk about this again once we've both cooled off."

Nowaki bit his lip. It took all his strength to let Hiroki walk out that door. As the front door closed, his eyes turned glassy and he didn't move from that spot for the rest of night.

Hiroki leaned against the outside of the apartment feeling disgusted with himself. He hated this. Finally he flipped open his phone and pressed the second speed dial. "Hello, Usami Residence."

"Ah, is Akihiko there?"

"Yeah, hang on. Usagi-san! Phone for you."

There was a sound of scuffling before Akihiko's deeper voice murmured, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Hiroki."

"What's going on?"

"Can I crash at your place tonight?"

"Drinking party?"

Hiroki hesitated, then said, "Something like that."

"Sure. I'll have my precious Misaki pick up some beer."

"Okay, see you in a little while." He hung up on the sound of Akihiko's brat yelling something about being underage. Maybe he should get the beer after all. He sighed and pushed off the wall, heading for the market before going to his best friend's apartment.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: And cliffhanger:) You all know you love it.**

**Nowaki: No they don't.**

**Chey: *rolls eyes* anyway, please review and cheer me up since I'm totally and completely blocked on this story and I have absolutely nothing to write.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Cheyanne**


	12. Let's all get Drunk

**Disclaimer: As per usual, my lips are sealed.**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan, again?**

**Chey: Yes, again. I hate disclaimers.**

**Nowaki: But they accredit the mangaka**

**Chey: Ugh, fine, whatever. I own nothing, happy now?**

**Nowaki: Yep.**

**Chey: *rolling eyes* Fine, moving on.**

**Chapter 12**

Hiroki arrived at Akihiko's apartment with beer, just as his brat was leaving it. "I'm going to Senpai's place!" he yelled as he threw open the door and stepped out, turning back to look back into the apartment.

Akihiko shot out and pounced on the teen, pinning him against the opposite wall and kissing him roughly.

"Oi!" I yelled angrily, stalking forward and interrupting their passionate little scene. Misaki looked relieved, Akihiko annoyed.

"See you later, Usagi-san!" he called over his shoulder.

"Why the hell does he keep calling you a rabbit?"

"Force of habit. It's what Takahiro nicknamed me."

"Of course, how could I forget?" Hiroki grumbled. "I brought beer."

"Great, Misaki forgot so I'm out."

"Takahashi is underage and therefore cannot buy it which means you forgot."

"Can't argue. Can drink. Please come in."

"Of course, oh great lord Usami Sensei." Hiroki stalked into his friend's massive apartment and parked himself at the table. Akihiko joined him with a smile and popped the tab on a beer.

"So why did you want to drink? Shouldn't you be home protecting your zombie boyfriend?"

"Shut up and drink."

"Ah so not in the mood to talk yet? Fine, you'll just tell me once you've drank enough."

"Yeah yeah." Hiroki popped the tab on his own beer and drank it down in a few seconds. It took five beers to get him talking. "Nowaki's being foolish."

"What did he do?"

"He was careless, and I was stupid to indulge him."

"Someone recognized him then?" Akihiko prodded.

"Yeah, the doctor who told me he had died. You know, being told that someone died when they didn't die sucks. It's like having your heart ripped out and torn into pieces so tiny that when it turns out they aren't dead then instead of making everything better, it just makes you all paranoid and terrified of losing them again."

"Hmm, that's a good line. You mind if I use that in my next volume of _Junai Egoist_?"

"Stop using me in your shitty novels," Hiroki growled. He finished his latest beer and reached for another. "I mean, really, what you're writing isn't even accurate."

"I didn't think you'd want it to be accurate."

"I don't. I don't want it written at all."

"Then we've come to an impasse because I'm not going to stop writing about you."

"Bastard."

"So the kid got seen. What does it matter?"

"It matters because the government will find out and take him away and do experiments on him and see why he came back."

"Quit being such a conspiracy theorist."

"Leave me alone! I just said that losing someone and getting him back is screwing with me inside."

Akihiko rolled his eyes. "Come on, get up."

"Why?" he asked, standing anyway.

"Because I'm taking you home."

"I don't want to go home. Nowaki is mad at me."

"I highly doubt that. Your lover wouldn't get mad at a guy stealing his wallet. He's probably panicking because you haven't come back from my place yet." Akihiko smirked. "That kid still thinks there's something between us."

"Well there isn't."

"I know that."

"He just knows that we slept together and he thinks that the fact that we're still friends means that we're still involved or somethin' stupid like that." Hiroki's words were beginning to slur.

"He's just jealous that we could maintain such a healthy relationship despite indiscrepancies."

"That wasn't an indescrep-indes—whatever. It was a big mistake."

"Yes well, it was years ago so he really should let it go."

"He loves me so he won't."

Akihiko laughed. "Well, then you'll just have to put up with it. Now get in the car."

"Huh?" Hiroki looked around, only realizing that they'd been walking and talking at the same time. They were already in the parking garage. "I said I didn't want to go home."

"Tough luck. Get in."

Hiroki muttered something unintelligible but got in anyway and allowed Akihiko to drive him home.

…

Akihiko helped Hiroki out of the car and let him hand onto his shoulders as he staggered up to his and Nowaki's apartment. He fumbled for his keys and shoved the right one into the lock on the second try. He shoved open the door. "Do you want to come in?" he slurred out of habit.

Akihiko smiled. "No. I have to get my Misaki back from that Senpai's house."

"Mmkay. Goo'night."

"Night." Hiroki pulled the door shut behind him and kicked off his shoes before heading into the living room.

"I'm home," he called absently to the empty room.

The bedroom door burst open and Nowaki flew out of it, wrapping his arms possessively around the drunken man. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san, I know you're just looking out for me. Please don't me!"

"Huh? I'm not leaving, what are you talking about?" Hiroki asked, thoroughly confused. He gave up on getting an answer though, when Nowaki kissed him passionately and murmured nothing but apologies as he kissed along Hiroki's neck and collar and tugged him out of his clothes. He kissed and licked at Hiroki's chest for a few moments while Hiroki murmured his pleasure before scooping him up and taking him to the bedroom.

…

Nowaki dreamed…

_My friend is here again today. I smile as I see him playing by himself in the big hall. Mom has told me not to play with him anymore but I don't care. I like him. He's nice to me._

"_Oi, baka, quit standing all the way over there!" the boy yells at me._

"_Coming!" I smile and run over to him. He rolls his eyes at my overexcitement. I ask, "What are we doing today?"_

"_We are going to climb a tree."_

"_Ooh fun. But where's the tree?"_

"_Right here." He points at a two foot high sapling._

"_It's a bit small."_

"_I'm still working on it," he growls._

"_Can I help?"_

_He rolls his eyes again. "Fine."_

_I take his hand and shut my eyes, willing the tree to grow. I open my eyes. The tree is twenty feet tall now. "Look, look, it grew!" I cry._

_The boy opens his eyes. "It did."_

"_It's beautiful."_

"_Well you did most of it, I can't make things grow that fast. I'd been working all morning just to get that stupid little tree."_

_I touch his shoulder. "It was us together. I can't do that on my own. It's our love that made the tree grow."_

"_Love," he snorts. "Please."_

_I embrace him quickly. "I love you."_

"_Sh-shut up," he snaps, blushing. "Come on, let's climb."_

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Yay, they made up.**

**Hiroki: Only cuz you can't leave us upset with each other for more than one chapter.**

**Chey: So? I hate traumatizing characters more long periods of time. I was crying all while writing **_**Ransom**_** because I was torturing Akihiko.**

**Usagi: Leave me out of this.**

**Chey: Too late, you were in this chapter.**

**Usagi: Then where's Misaki? He was in this chapter too.**

**Misaki: I'm not getting involved either.**

**Chey: ANYWAYS please review and I will love you all forever! And also, this is an extra long chapter so be nice to me.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~Cheyanne**


	13. Nowaki is in Trouble

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I'm starting to run out of new material for this section.**

**Hiroki: How about forgetting new material and just giving the damn disclaimer for once.**

**Chey: I suppose I could do that, but it's so boring.**

**Hiroki: Just do it before Nowaki starts complaining about it again.**

**Chey: Okay fine, I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Hiroki: Good, moving on, here's the chapter.**

**Chey: Hey, that's my line!**

**Chapter 13**

Hiroki dreamed again that night.

_The dark haired woman is glaring at me again. I glare right back. What the hell is her problem anyway?_

"_You're involved with my son, that's the problem."_

"_It's none of your business." I'm currently ignoring the fact that she's reading my mind._

"_Yes it is."_

"_No. It's Nowaki's choice to be with me. A parent who left him for an orphanage to look after lost any kind of right to control what her son does."_

_The woman looks furious. She is practically shaking with rage. "This is why! This is why we don't get involved with you humans! You creatures get so self important, when you aren't. Not at all."_

"_Well excuse me for being human," I snap back. Then the reality of that sentence hits me. "Wait, if I'm human then what is Nowaki?"_

_The woman smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She suddenly vanishes into thin air._

It was the first night that Hiroki didn't wake from his dreams, but they were very strange for the rest of the night. Many scenes were too fuzzy to make anything out, but he could make out a forest in every couple of dreams and he saw Nowaki's face in almost every one, but he didn't know why, or where or when it was, but it felt like it had been a long time ago. Decades ago.

…

Nowaki got up after the first night that week that Hiro-san didn't wake him with his nightmares. He felt oddly refreshed. He looked down at Hiroki's still sleeping body and smiled at how cute he looked all defenseless and peaceful. Even Hiroki couldn't manage to look pissed all of the time.

As if he heard this, Hiroki frowned deeply, almost deliberately. Nowaki bit back a laugh that might have insighted further angered expressions and got up to make breakfast.

Hiroki joined him in the kitchen a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes and trying to button his shirt one handed. It was another cute moment that made Nowaki want to gush, but he reined himself in and just appeared focused on breakfast, despite watching his beloved Hiro-san out of the corner of his eye.

The older man joined him at the stove. "It's my turn to make breakfast."

"Oh stop Hiro-san, I've got nothing to do during the day. The least I can do is make breakfast for my lover."

Hiroki sputtered. "Do-don't say stuff like that out loud."

"I'm not allowed to say that I love you anymore?"

Hiroki blushed and looked down. "You can still say it," he muttered, feeling embarrassed.

Nowaki's eyes widened. He spun from the stove and wrapped his arms around the smaller man lovingly. "Oh Hiro-san, I love you so much!"

Hiroki's blush deepened and he wanted to sink into the floor. "Baka," he muttered.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I'm going to work. You're staying here."

Nowaki sighed and released him. "Fine." He pouted as Hiroki went to the table to set it.

Nowaki turned back to the stove and finished cooking breakfast.

…

Hiroki sat through work, going through the motions of teaching, throwing things and putting up with King Flirt, with a bored expression. He wanted to go home before his daily paranoia about Nowaki from his nightmares ate him up.

He practically ran home after work. It was good he did because he would have missed Nowaki being hauled onto the street by cops.

Hiroki stood frozen for a moment as rage built. He shot forward, all those years of throwing things at students had perfected aim. He launched his bag at one of the two cops knocking him back. Then he socked the other cop before giving him a roundhouse kick to the face. The man went down with a thud. The cop he'd hit with his bag had gotten to his feet but Hiroki slammed his fist into his jaw, years of judo, karate and every other martial arts class he'd put up with in his childhood were finally paying off.

With both cops down, Hiroki grabbed Nowaki by the wrist and dragged him to the nearest subway. They made it all the way to the pay stations before Hiroki stopped to breathe. He looked up at Nowaki who was staring down at him in shock. "What…is it?" he panted.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Middle school," He managed to make it sound so blasé.

"Wow, you're so cool, Hiro-san!"

Hiroki blushed a bit and asked, "Why did you let the cops in?"

"They were cops. I thought they were looking for someone missing in the neighborhood, not for me."

"That was stupid."

"But I got to see all those cool moves!"

"Baka." He flushed completely. "Come on. We have to keep going."

"Going where?"

"Somewhere no one will look for you."

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Hmm, I wonder where they are going to go…**

**Nowaki: I hate hiding.**

**Chey and Hiroki: Deal.**

**Nowaki: Not you too, Hiro-san.**

**Chey: Before this turns nasty, you guys should all review.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~CheyanneChika**


	14. Let's go to where?

**Disclaimer: Leave me alone**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan!**

**Chey: No, go away.**

**Nowaki: Chey, disclaimer, now.**

**Chey: No!**

**Nowaki: Are you eight?**

**Chey: Yes!**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan!**

**Hiroki: You are both eight! Shut up!**

**Chey: So mean.**

**Hiroki: Cheyanne owns nothing now get to the story!**

**Chey: Fine, as you like.**

**Chapter 14**

"Who do you know who lives in such a huge apartment?" Nowaki asked as he and Hiroki got off the subway and headed for the massive building.

"A friend…who has a lot of money." Hiroki just wanted to get him into the building rather than tell him and have him try to go home.

"Well, it will be nice to meet one of Hiro-san's friends."

"Uh huh," he replied guiltily. They went to the door and Hiroki punched in the combo that had been given him in case of emergency. Well, this was an emergency. Nowaki looked confused. How did Hiro-san know the password of someone else's apartment building?

They went to the top floor and headed down the hall to the penthouse apartment. Hiroki rang the doorbell and waited. A young woman opened the door. Nowaki raised an eyebrow. Hiro-san had the apartment information of a woman? A pretty woman? He looked down at Hiroki, who looked just as surprised to see the girl as he was. "Hello! Are you here to see Sensei?"

"Uh yeah," Hiroki said slowly.

She nodded and turned away, yelling, "SENSEI! You've got company." She turned back. "Please come in."

Both men stepped inside. "Aikawa-san, what's all the noise?" a voice asked. The person came into the room, dusting his hands on his apron. He saw Hiroki and gasped. "Sensei! What are you doing here?"

It finally clicked with Nowaki. "Usami-san? This is Usami-san's house?"

"It's the safest place," Hiroki snapped.

"But Hiro-san!"

"Hiroki." Akihiko smiled from the balcony. "What brings you here?"

"Nowaki's been found out."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here."

"Thanks," Hiroki said while Nowaki said, "That's okay." The two looked at each other, Hiroki furious, Nowaki obstinate.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "Let me know when you decide. Misaki, perhaps we could have some tea?"

"Oh, of course." The boy fled to the kitchen.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Aikawa asked.

"Oh, Aikawa Eiri, this is my friend Kamijou Hiroki and his lover Kusama Nowaki. Aikawa is my editor," Akihiko said dully.

Aikawa squee-d. "Are these the Hiroki-kun and Nowaki-kun from _Junai Egoist_?"

"Yes."

She was positively glowing with fan girlish happiness. "Oh wow, it's a pleasure to meet you both!"

"Um, well thanks," Nowaki tried to recover from that surprising reaction while Hiroki rolled his eyes. "How do you do?"

Aikawa's eyes were the size of saucers as she stared at Nowaki. "Uwaa, you're so tall, I thought Sensei was exaggerating when he wrote your character but he really wasn't. This is so cool."

This time Hiroki and Misaki rolled their eyes. "Misaki, can you get the extra linens for the guest bedroom?"

"But my room is the guest room," Misaki argued, thinking this a ploy to make him move in to Usagi-san's bedroom."

"The other guest bedroom."

"Oh, you mean the one that you can't move in thanks to all your toys and a miniature Great Wall of China?"

"What about the other one?"

"There's no bed in that one. You got rid of it when Kaoruko-chan gave you all those bears as bribery to stay here."

"Oh yeah. Then I guess they do get your room. Not to worry though since you can sleep with me."

"Oi, wait a sec—" Misaki started before he was swept off his feet and dragged upstairs. "Let me go, baka!"

"I'll help you bring some clothes to my room." Usagi dragged him to the teen's bedroom and the door slammed shut, leaving Aikawa alone with Hiroki and Nowaki, the latter two staring up at the balcony in surprise.

"Are they always like that?" Nowaki asked after a moment.

"Of course they are. They're so lovey dovey and adorable!" Aikawa gushed spastically.

Nowaki and Hiroki looked at each other again. Both of their looks wondered what they'd gotten themselves into.

…

That night, Nowaki dreamed…

_I'm visiting the hall again. Mom tried really hard to stop me from coming, but I want to see him. I can't wait to see him._

_I reach the hall and open the doors. I see him in the center of the hall. Something is wrong. I run to him. He is crying. "What's wrong?" I ask._

"_I can't come here anymore after today."_

_I stare. "Why can't you come here?"_

"_He…He says that I'm moving tomorrow. He says I'm going to a different place."_

"_What place?"_

"_I don't know, but it's really far away." He cries harder. "I don't want to leave!"_

"_So don't leave."_

"_I have to, He's not giving me a choice."_

"_I know we're not supposed go against Him but I don't want you to leave." I really want to cry too._

"_I don't have a choice."_

"_Then I'll come with you!"_

"_Idiot, you know you know you can't. You were born this way. I wasn't."_

"_I don't care…even if it takes a time, I'll convince Him to let me follow you."_

"_But you won't remember me. And I… I won't remember you." Sobs are racking his body. I grab him and pull him close. I don't want him to be sad._

"_I will remember you!" I cry out._

"_No, and I have to go." My friend has already given up. He tugs out of my arms and starts to walk away._

"_You can't, please." I have to tell him the truth. "I love you!"_

_He stops and looks around, his tears glistening on his cheeks. I walk toward him. "Please," I murmur. "Don't go." I rest my arms on his waist and pull him close. "Please." I kiss him. I hold him close. I really don't want him to go._

_I pull back and he looks at me. He is smiling softly. "Goodbye," he whispers. Then he turns and walks away._

"_No," I whisper. "No." He stared at the doors my friend has closed behind him. "I will follow you. I promise you that. No matter how long it takes."_

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Yay, now we know why Nowaki came here, the question is, who is he trying to find? Now then, I'm very pleased that I've been able to keep anyone from figuring out what Nowaki is—JFantisist, don't blab!**

**JFantisist: Okay, fine.**

**Chey: Anyway, so far, my favorite guess is that he was brought back to life by the second Resurrection Glove from the BBC show, Torchwood. Thanks ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123.**

**Anyway, please review and I will love you all forevermore.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Cheyanne**


	15. Yay, Fluffy Filler Chapter

**Disclaimer: How many more times am I gonna have to say this?**

**Nowaki: Until you stop writing Fanfiction**

**Chey: Great, ever so great.**

**Hiroki: Quit your damn whining and say the disclaimer.**

**Chey: I own nothing, happy now?**

**Hiroki: Overjoyed.**

**Chapter 15**

Hiroki dreamed…

_Okay, this is very strange…of course, with the dreams I've had lately…wandering through fog for no apparent reason is downright normal. I stare around, seeing nothing but white mist. No one is here but me._

_Then a small figure appears in the distance. It is walking toward me. I hear a faint noise coming from it but I cannot tell what it is._

"_Hello?" I call to the figure. It doesn't answer but continues forward. As it nears me, I realize that it is a small boy and he is crying softly. "Oi, I'm talking to you."_

_The boy walks up to me. He has dark brown, messed up hair. I can't see his eyes because he is rubbing them. From his build, he could be a child but he seems more like a teenager in the way that his arms and legs are too long, disproportionate with the rest of his body. He passes right by like he doesn't see me. I chase after him. I need to know what's going on. "Hey, brat!" I yell. He ignores me. I catch up and reach out to take his shoulder._

_My hand passes right through._

_Oh great, I guess I'm a ghost…fan fucking tastic. I growl in irritation but then I hear hurried footsteps behind me. I turn to see another kid, this one was taller but probably around the same age as the other boy comes flying towards me. Or, rather, towards the other boy as he also goes by me like I'm not there. I watch his black hair whipping around him, his blue eyes blazing as he whips by me._

"_No, wait!" he calls._

_The first boy freezes but doesn't look behind him. He waits for the second boy to catch up to him, scrubbing hastily at his face._

"_Please, I'm begging you," the taller one says. "Don't do this. Don't leave."_

"_I have to," the smaller boy grits out. "It's not like I get a choice."_

"_There's always a choice…"_

The sound of shattering glass followed by loud cursing jarred Hiroki awake. He sat up in an unfamiliar room. It took him a moment to recall that he was staying in Akihiko's guest bedroom with Nowaki. He looked over at his lover, whose eyes had flickered open as well.

"Morning," he murmured, smiling warmly up at his scowling lover. "Do you know what all the noise is about?"

"I have a feeling," he replied dully. He glanced at the clock and saw it was only a little after seven AM. He got to his feet at the sound of someone coming upstairs and slamming around angrily. He walked to the door and thrust it open. "Oi, people are trying to sleep!"

Misaki froze, his hands clutching bandages and antiseptic. "Sorry," he muttered, shamefaced. "I forgot you were here, Sensei. Please apologize to Kusama-san for me." He turned on his heel and hurried back downstairs.

"What was that about?" Hiroki muttered, following the boy. He peered into the kitchen to see a shattered glass, splattered coffee and discarded gauze on the counter. Then he saw that Akihiko was standing stalk still with a look of pure lust on his face while Misaki sucked on the palm of his hand to stop the bleeding. Hiroki's eyes bugged out. He hastily shut them and turned away when he saw Akihiko's free hand reach down to cup the brat's ass.

No more to see here. He fled back upstairs, quietly as he could, and back to the bedroom Nowaki was just coming out of. "Hiro-san, what—"

Hiroki cut him off by shoving him back into the bedroom. "I think we should stay here for a bit."

"Why?"

"Because I—" he stopped. Why should they be trapped in the room while Akihiko and the brat were having sex in the kitchen? They shouldn't be doing it there anyway. He knew from experience that tile floors were very uncomfortable. Maybe they would stop if they remembered they had houseguests. "Never mind, let's go!"

"Um, Hiro-san…"

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, exasperated. He'd made the decision to go back downstairs, why was Nowaki stopping him now?

"Not that I mind, but we are in someone else's house and I thought you might want to put on some pants."

Hiroki looked down and turned an interesting shade of crimson. He'd talked to the brat and gone downstairs in nothing but a night shirt Akihiko had loaned him. He'd loaned him pants too, but those had been discarded at some point. They lay rumpled on the floor. He hastily went for last night's clothes and tugged them on while Nowaki watched admiringly, then stalked past him, trying to fix his expression.

As they approached the kitchen, loud moans broke out and Hiroki rolled his eyes. He walked up to the entryway and rapped on the door frame. "Oi, stop that, you've got company."

Misaki's eye's burst wide at the sound of his demon professor's voice. He looked back to see the man standing not ten feet away. He immediately began fighting his lover, who had barely glanced up at the sound of his best friend's voice, preferring to pummel his precious Misaki into the tiles.

"Knock it off!" Misaki yelled, finally succeeding in getting away from Usagi-san. He scrambled to his feet and pulled his pants up and tugged his shirt down. "We were just…" he trailed off, turning red, knowing he couldn't explain this away. "Um, I'm gonna make breakfast now, Usagi-san?" He looked around to see his lover, looking rather pissed at the interruption, getting to his feet. "Poor some coffee into the _heat resistant_ mugs and get out of the kitchen so I can actually cook breakfast."

Akihiko sighed and pressed a soft kiss to Misaki's neck, making him shiver visibly. "Okay Misaki, but this isn't over, not by a long shot." The boy shivered again and Hiroki couldn't tell if it was from fear or lust and didn't want to. He abruptly turned his back and walked back to the main room to wait for breakfast.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Yay, fluffy filler chapter!**

**Hiroki: Why did you have to write that?**

**Chey: Because the dream sequence I wrote was really long.**

**Hiroki: So you needed to write about Akihiko and that brat doing it?**

**Chey: I could have made it about you.**

**Hiroki: You scare me.**

**Chey: Why thank you. And if it helps, this entire chapter only took me about forty-five minutes to write.**

**Hiroki: Again, scary. Scary little devil-child.**

**Chey: Why thank you ever so much. **

**Please review, you guys know the drill, no reviews=no new chapters and this story will just become one of those thousands of stories that are abandoned and never heard from again.**

**Nowaki: Now that's scary.**

**Thanks for reading**

**~CheyanneChika**


	16. Stuck in the Apartment

**Disclaimer: Here we go again.**

**Nowaki: Yes well, just say the disclaimer and get it over with.**

**Chey: But—**

**Hiroki: Don't. Even. Argue.**

**Chey: Idon'townJunjouRomantica!**

**Hiroki: Good girl.**

**Chey: Sorry it took me so long to post...I was majorly blocked.**

**Chapter 16**

The day just went from bad to worse. Misaki went to school and Akihiko locked himself in the office, leaving Hiroki and Nowaki with nothing to do. Hiroki glanced at the clock for the fifteenth time, waiting for the appropriate time to go to work since he only had afternoon clases today.

Finally, it was time to leave. He walked toward the front door when his phone started buzzing. He opened it as he stepped into the hall. "Hello?"

"Hiroki, what the hell happened?" Miyagi whispered, a hint of panic in his voice.

"I didn't do anything!" he snapped, instantly going on the defensive.

"Cops are looking for you on campus!"

"Shit," Hiroki growled.

"It's on television too. They're looking for you and your boyfriend."

"Some cops came by the house and tried to take Nowaki yesterday."

"How'd he get away?"

"Well," Hiroki hesitated. "I may have kicked them out cold."

"Kamijou…" He could practically see Miyagi-kyouju pinching his forehead as he tried to think. "Where are you?"

"Hiding."

"Yeah, but where?"

"You don't need to know."

"You're staying with your writer friend aren't you?"

"…"

"There it is."

"Sh-shut up, I'm calling in sick today, take care of my classes, and find Takahashi Misaki. Tell him that if the cops talk to him, he doesn't know where we are."

"Is she one of your students? And why does she know where you are?"

"He, and because he lives…where we're staying."

Hiroki could almost see Miyagi rasing his eyebrows. "Okay, I'll see if I can track him down."

"Thanks, later."

"Bye. And, just so you know, you'll have to tell me how you managed to take out two cops."

"Judo."

"Uh huh." He was definitely unconvinced. "I want something better when I see you."

"Yeah, whatever, bye." Hiroki sighed and turned to go back inside.

And Nowaki slammed into him, yelling out, "Hiro-san, wait!"

"Get up off me," Hiroki snapped, shoving the doctor off. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We're on the news. You can't leave."

"What?" Hiroki ducked past Nowaki and hurried back into the apartment.

The television was showing the news and the pretty news girl was on the top half of the screen while Hiroki's and Nowaki's ID photos were on the bottom half. She was speaking. "…seen these two men, they are wanted for questioning in the assault of two officers. Once again, please call authorities if you've seen Kamijou Hiroki or Kusama Nowaki. In lighter news…"

Hiroki glowered at the TV. "Notice they don't say why I kicked them in the face in the first place."

"Hiro-san, that's not the point."

"Yes it is! They can't say they're hauling us in for questioning because you died and suddenly came back to life, so instead, they're gonna get us for defending my lover!"

"Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed.

"What?"

"I love you."

Hiroki flushed. "Don't say that stuff out loud."

"But you're so cute."

"Shut up! I've already told you, I'm not letting them take you away!"

"I love you so much." Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki and kissed him hard. "You're the most wonderfully adorable person on Earth."

"Yeah yeah." Hiroki pulled Nowaki down to kiss him again. "I guess we're stuck here for awhile."

"We'll just have to make the best of it," Nowaki replied optimistically.

…

Misaki came home looking freaked. He looked over at Hiroki with wide eyes. "What is it, brat?"

"Did you really attack police officers?"

"Is that what they said?" he shot back derisively.

"Yes."

"Well I doubt they were telling the whole truth."

"You didn't attack them?"

"They were trying to take Nowaki and I knocked both of them unconscious. Did they tell you that part?"

"No."

"Exactly." Hiroki sipped his coffee and glared at Misaki. The boy looked rather awed. "What?"

"How did you take out two officers?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Misaki looked down, feeling awkward. "You're just small, like me. I mean you're aim is killer, but…"

Hiroki stood up, seeming to tower over the boy despite being only a couple inches taller. "I can do anything. Size isn't everything boy, understand that."

Misaki went pale and nodded before fleeing to the upstairs office.

…

That night, Nowaki dreamed…

_He is gone. I miss him. So much so that it makes my whole body ache. Now I'm alone. All alone._

_I hate it. I need him._

_I have to try again._

"_Mother, please let me go."_

"_No."_

"_I can't live like this anymore."_

_Mother shakes her head. "You're being ridiculous. Get over it."_

"_Mother, I can't. I have to see him again."_

"_Why?" She looks confused._

"_Because…" I struggle to find the words. "Because, without him, a part of me is missing. My heart hurts."_

_Mother bites her lip and shakes her head. "He's human. What could you possibly see in him?"_

"_I love him. Mother, please!"_

"_Let him go." Father has come in._

"_Excuse me?" Mother turns to glare at him._

"_Darling, you do realize that this is the same conversation I had with my mother when I wanted to be with you."_

"_But I'm not human. This is completely different."_

_I watch my parents argue with interest. I think Mother might be cracking. I give her puppy dog eyes just in case. "Mom, please."_

_She looks at me, then at father, then back at me. "Ugh, fine, do whatever you want!"_

_I smile. "Thank you." I move forward and hug her hard. Then I hug father. "I love you both."_

_Mother rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless._

"_I can go!" I can see him again._

"I won't remember you…and you won't remember me," _he'd said._

_I will remember you. I have to._

**To be continued…**

**Chey: So, Nowaki and Hiroki are back in trouble.**

**Hiroki: Again, I say, sadist.**

**Chey: Nah, I'm just in a bad way today.**

**Hiroki: Or every day.**

**Chey: …Maybe—no, wait, I'm not upset today.**

**Hiroki: Just sadistic then.**

**Chey: No, actually, I'm happy because I recently found out that the reason why my favorite character of Bleach is Renji.**

**Hiroki: Random…and why is that?**

**Chey: Because the seiyuu (voice actor) is the same as you!**

**Hiroki: Hanh?**

**Chey: Yup, you're a soul reaper with anger issues and bad communication skills, so basically the same character…just with crimson hair and forehead tats and you fight hollows.**

**Hiroki: Oh just kill me now.**

**Chey: Tee hee.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	17. Planning

**Disclaimer: Erm, I suppose I don't own anything.**

**Nowaki: Good girl.**

**Chey: Yay me.**

**Hiroki: Don't get all full of yourself.**

**Chey: So mean. **

**Oh, and quick message for Evachan 2010: As big a diehard fan as I am of **_**Doctor Who**_** and **_**Torchwood**_**, and trust me, I'm a total Whovian, no, Nowaki is not a Timelord, nor did Rose Tyler fix him like Jack to live forever. He is also not a character in **_**Being Dead, Demons**_**, or any other BBC America show.**

**Also, sorry for taking so long to update, I've got major writer's block**

**Chapter 17**

Hiroki dreamed.

_Now I'm sitting in a strange room. It's all white and similar to the room where that woman yelled at me._

_But now, there is a man here. His eyes are purest blue and there is something familiar about them. Is he Nowaki's father?_

"_Yes," he answers my internal question._

"_Lousy mind readers," I mutter darkly._

"_It is a habit, I apologize." At least he sounds nicer than Nowaki's mother._

"_She can't help it. She's very protective of her son and he fled from here, from us."_

"_Oh," I mutter, a blush staining his cheeks._

"_It's alright. He was following a loved one. In the end, he would have been miserable here without him."_

_I feel my heart stop when he says that. I recall the other dream I had where Nowaki was chasing another boy. Is that the person that Nowaki loves? If that is so, then why is he with me?_

"_He does not remember my son. It is unfortunate, but Nowaki is happy with how things are."_

_My heart stutters. How can he be happy with me? How can he be truly happy when the person he loves doesn't even remember him?_

"_It matters not. Humans can never recall this life. Nowaki knew that when he left. He knew he would not be remembered."_

_I look at him. "What are you then?"_

"_You haven't figured it out yet?"_

_I glower. "Would I ask if I did?"_

_In reply to the question, the older man merely sighs and is suddenly brighter. I watch as his skin turns luminescent. I take a hasty step back. "What the heck?"_

Hiroki's eyes popped open to see Nowaki's peaceful face three inches from his own. What are you? He wondered. He still had no idea. He'd certainly never seen Nowaki or anyone glow like that. What beings glowed? Then he smacked himself in the face. What the hell was he thinking? There was no such thing as a glowing person. They didn't exist. No, this was just a weird ass dream. He closed his eyes and rolled over, facing away from Nowaki. Sensing an opening, even in his sleep, Nowaki reached out to embrace his lover from behind. Hiroki sighed and closed his eyes again.

When they woke up later in the morning, Hiroki couldn't recall the dream at all.

Nowaki sat next to him in bed, watching him carefully. "You alright? You were pretty quiet all night."

"Isn't that normal?" Hiroki scoffed.

"Well, it used to be, but lately, you've been thrashing around."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he growled.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Misaki popped the door open. "Hey, uh, breakfast is ready sensei, Kusama-san."

"Thanks," Nowaki replied. "We'll be down in a bit."

Misaki nodded and pulled the door shut. Nowaki slid out of the bed and rifled around for pants that Usami-san had loaned him but was surprised to find his own clothes, freshly laundered, piled beside the door with Hiro-san's. "Misaki-kun must have done laundry."

"Oh good, hand me some clothes then." Nowaki did as he was asked, but when Hiroki's hands clasped the clothes, Nowaki pulled them to his chest, pulling Hiro-san with him. He kissed Hiroki gently before the blushing man shoved him away and started getting dressed.

Once clothed, the two of them headed downstairs to find Misaki and Akihiko sitting at the table, waiting for them. They said thanks as they sat down and started to eat.

"Now then," Akihiko said, "We have to discuss what you two will do."

"Trying to get rid of us?" Hiroki asked.

"No," Misaki argued. "Usagi-san just means that you two probably don't want to keep staying here. I mean, you're more than welcome to…" He would have babbled on but Akihiko rested a hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

"Well," Hiroki started, "I know we can't stay here forever. But, I don't know where else to go." He hated this. He hated not knowing exactly what to do next. It was annoying. He ran a hand through his hair. Nowaki touched his shoulder, but Hiroki brushed it off angrily. "I hate this."

"Well, we can't really do anything about that," Akihiko replied. "But it will probably mean leaving here."

"But where can we go?" Hiroki asked angrily.

"Out of Tokyo… probably off this island."

"And how are you going to do that? They're looking for us everywhere. It's not like we can just hop on a train."

"I have a car."

"Oh good, we can drive." Hiroki threw up his hands in exasperation. That's just great."

"It may our only option, Hiro-san."

"You too, Nowaki?" he growled.

"Sorry," Nowaki muttered.

"Yeah yeah." Hiroki knew it was the only answer. They couldn't stay here. He knew that. But he still hated it. It was annoying to have to leave and start over somewhere else.

Nowaki reached out and touched his lover's shoulder, gripping it slightly. They would survive this one way or another.

But first they had to get out of Tokyo…somehow.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Yay, another chapter complete. So, has anyone figured out what Nowaki is yet?**

**Nowaki: You are really going to drag this out, aren't you?**

**Chey: Ee-yup!**

**Hiroki: You're being childish, just tell them already.**

**Chey: No! Now then, please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	18. How to Escape without being Caught

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**Hiroki: Testy much?**

**Chey: Shaddup.**

**Hiroki: Make me.**

**Chey: Nowaki!**

**Nowaki: Yes Chey?**

**Chey: Hiroki wants to do it!**

**Hiroki: What? No!**

**Nowaki: Really? Yay! *drags protesting Hiroki away***

**Chey: So suck on that! Now then, this is dedicated to the lovely AYTA1010, thank you so much for your brilliant idea.**

**Chapter 18**

They decided to leave the next day. Misaki and Akihiko were going on a trip to an onsen in Hokkaido and Nowaki and Hiroki were just hitching a ride to visit distant family.

There was just one tiny problem.

A check point.

A big, fucking check point.

"Well, we can't get out of town this way. They're probably looking for you two," Akihiko said bluntly.

"Ya think?" Hiroki growled.

"So what now," Misaki asked.

Akihiko frowned, deep in thought. Then he pulled out a cell phone and pressed speed dial. "Ah, Aikawa-san, if I agree to do two book signings in two weeks, can you get something taken care of for me?"

Ecstatic squealing confirmed that she would do anything if the Great Overlord Usami Akihiko was willing to be cooperative.

"I need you to arrange a…"

…

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Nowaki, Hiroki, Akihiko and Misaki were standing on a runway at a small, private airport. For all that, the private plane he'd gotten Aikawa to call and meet them. Nowaki looked surprised but since he'd heard Usami-san make the plans, he wasn't shocked. Misaki and Hiroki, however, even though they'd also heard, they had been in a state of denial. They both wore similar expressions of horror and outrage. Neither was pleased, at all, by this latest plan.

Misaki agreed with Hiroki. "I cannot believe you've done this, Usagi-san."

"Well what do you want me to do? The cops are looking for my best friend."

Misaki looked guilty. Then a stab of jealousy sparked in him but he ignored it. Usagi-san loved him. He had no reason to be jealous. He was just helping his friend. But a private jet? Really?

"Come on, Aikawa is holding back people from checking the plane so let's get going."

"Un-freaking-believable," Hiroki snarled. Then he glanced at Nowaki. The stupid brat that this was all for. His true love. His love for eternity. Those words rang in the back of his head. They sounded familiar. Almost like déjà vu, but why? He wracked his brain but nothing came to the surface. He sighed and refocused on the present which contained a very large private jet. "Fine, whatever."

Nowaki looked down at his lover with a smile. He slung an arm around his precious Hiro-san's shoulders, only to have it shoved off in Hiroki's irritation with the world. "Come on," he said. "Akihiko, brats, move it." Despite his annoyance, he was still the first one on the plane.

The inside was relatively spacious with four spinning chairs attached firmly to the floor. Misaki was the first one to run to a chair and buckle in. His hands were shaking rather badly as he fumbled with the belt. Akihiko went to sooth him, touching his hands and face, cooling his nerves. Hiroki didn't need help. He fell into a chair and buckled it easily while Nowaki did the same beside him. Akihiko kissed his lover's forehead to the boy's annoyance before getting up to get into his own seat. "He's afraid of flying."

"Shut up!" Misaki snapped while gripping the arm rests in a white knuckled grasp. "I've never flown anywhere before." Akihiko reached out and took his hand gently. For once, Misaki didn't pull away. He just squeezed it as hard as he could.

"It will be very short. We're only going to Hokkaido."

They took off shortly after they all got settled and the pilot ran off the spiel about parachutes and escape routes. Misaki looked completely terrified by the end of it. Hiroki was trying to not focus on it but Akihiko and Nowaki were completely unfazed by the whole thing. When they leveled off at thirty thousand feet, Misaki relaxed enough to release his lover's hand. Hiroki noticed that the place where he'd held on was flushed red in the rush of circulation. The boy had been holding on tight enough to cut it off.

"I'm fine," he murmured when Akihiko looked at him with worry.

The four men passed the rest of the trip in silence. When the captain flicked on the light to tell them to buckle up because they were about to descend, Misaki immediately buckled up once more and reached out unintentionally to take Usagi's hand once more. Akihiko gripped it tightly in response. "We're almost there."

'Can we take the train home?" he whispered.

"Yeah, we'll get a train car just to ourselves."

The boy flamed up. "That's not what I meant. I just don't want to fly ag—" he stopped short as the plane jerked violently.

"What the hell?" Hiroki yelled, gripping the arms of his chair. Nowaki looked about, panic in his eyes. Akihiko just focused on calming Misaki who looked about a minute from hysterics. "Pilot! What's going on?"

He didn't respond to Hiroki's yell but he and his copilot were arguing and the last words were shouted. "We're falling out of the sky!"

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Aaaaannnndd…cliffhanger. Haven't written that in awhile. No dream sequence either.**

**Hiroki: Oh good, so now you're going to kill everybody instead? ****Chey: Hmm…pretty much.**

**Hiroki: Go back to the freaky dreams you heartless bi—**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san, don't be rude.**

**Chey: Yeah, what he said. So, readers, review if you want to know what happens next.**

**Thanks for reading**

**~CheyanneChika**


	19. I'm Freeeee, Free Fallin'

**Disclaimer: Um…**

**Hiroki: Woman, you've just sent all the characters into a free fall, quit dithering around and save us!**

**Misaki: For once, I agree with him!**

**Chey: Okay okay, I own nothing.**

**Hiroki: Good, now fix this!**

**Chey: Sorry, can't do that, this plane is going down.**

**Hiroki: WHAAAAAT?**

**Chapter 19**

Misaki immediately started to hyperventilate. He was shaking so hard that when Akihiko wrapped his arms around him, the vibrations shook him too. At that moment the oxygen masks fell from the roof of the plane. Akihiko automatically reached up and pulled one down, strapping it firmly over Misaki's mouth. Misaki's breathing eased slightly while the copilot appeared from the cockpit.

"Everyone, I regret to inform you that there is no way to stop this plane. The pilot is going to guide the plane out over the water then jump. Before that, you will all have to put on parachutes and jump out while we're still over land."

"We have to jump out?" Hiroki choked. Nowaki could see Hiroki starting to shake as well. He reached out and wrapped his lover gently in his strong arms. Hiroki refused to let go of his pride. He shoved Nowaki's arms aside and stared down the pilot. He looked stern, but he was nervous as the rest of them.

"Now," he said, ignoring Hiroki's question. He went over to the far end of the plane and opened a cabinet. He pulled out six parachute packs. He handed one to each of the four men and set one just outside the cockpit. The last, he kept for himself. "I'm going to instruct you how to put this on and open the parachute…" he proceeded to instruct them while they put one their packs.

Akihiko had his on in a matter of seconds and was helping Misaki. They were both done before Nowaki and Hiroki even though Misaki was still extremely hyped on hysterical adrenaline.

"How'd you do that?" Hiroki growled.

"I've parachuted before."

"When?"

"Three years ago. It was fun."

"This is not fun."

"Well, obviously _this_ is not fun. That was fun."

"Idiot. How the hell is jumping out of a plane fun?"

"I don't know, Hiro-san."

Once Hiroki and Nowaki were suited up, the copilot went to the emergency door and said, "Hang onto something." He opened the door and wind whipped through the plane. Misaki's whimper went unheard as the wind sucked the sound away.

"Alright!" the copilot yelled. "You!" He pointed at Nowaki. "Go first."

Nowaki nodded. He reached out to Hiroki and kissed him. "I love you, Hiro-san."

"Don't say that like it's good bye," Hiroki yelled back. The reality of the situation was starting to hit him. He stared up at his lover and pulled him down to kiss him again, harder. When he pulled away, tears were in his eyes, fogging his goggles. "Go," he murmured.

Nowaki hugged him one last time, then went to the door and leapt out. Hiroki's heart thudded in his chest. Nowaki was gone, just like that. He was freefalling in the sky.

"Kid, you next!" the copilot shouted over the wind.

Misaki shuddered and cringed again Akihiko. Akihiko leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Misaki slowly started to shake harder, but he nodded and started very slowly towards the door with his lover carefully pushing him forward. He turned around and kissed Akihiko for all he was worth, then stepped backwards and turned and fell out of the plane. Akihiko leapt out not ten seconds after with an actual whoop.

Hiroki was the last to go. He walked forward and leaned toward the opening. A flash of color beneath them was Nowaki opening his parachute. The other two he couldn't see. But that didn't matter as long as he didn't fall on top of them. His heart still fluttering like a hummingbird's wings, he bit his lip and leapt from the giant metal death trap.

Freefalling was not fun. It wasn't even scary pleasant. How Akihiko could treat this as fun was un-freaking-believable. He looked below him. Two more flares of color were Akihiko and Misaki pulling their strings and opening their parachutes. Hiroki kept falling, watching as he almost reached their level.

"Now!" he yelled to himself, tugging on the string.

And nothing happened. He shot past Akihiko and Misaki still freefalling. He tried not to panic any more than he already was and pulled the emergency string.

And nothing happened still.

When he passed Nowaki, whose face was etched with utter horror, was when he started to scream.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: And another cliffhanger.**

**Hiroki: She really is going to kill me. This sucks.**

**Chey: Don't be so whiny. This is fanfiction, remember?**

**Hiroki: Nowaki, she's trying to kill me!**

**Nowaki: I know, Chey-chan is not being nice today.**

**Chey: Agh, leave me alone!**

**Readers please review, they've been falling lately and I feel sad. I might really have to kill off Hiroki.**

**Hiroki: Woman!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	20. Saved?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, go figure.**

**Hiroki: Huh, not bad, got it on the first try.**

**Chey: You make it sound like I never do it right.**

**Hiroki: That's only cuz you never do.**

**Chey: Meanie, I can do what I want, when I want.**

**Hiroki: Uh huh, sure.**

**Nowaki: Uh guys, can we stop fighting?**

**Chey: Whatever.**

**Hiroki: Hey, I'm not finished ye—**

**Chapter Twenty (wow I can't believe it, and a lot of people reviewed...I should do cliffhangers more often)**

Nowaki stared in utter horror as his precious Hiro-san whizzed past him. His heart thudded even louder against his ribs. When Hiroki began to scream, it shifted gears and stopped altogether. Something was horribly wrong. Above him, he heard Usami-san yell, "HIROKI!"

Nowaki didn't think. He'd lost his love once. There was no way he'd let that happen twice. He quickly began to unhook the clasps on his vest. "Kusama! What are you doing?" Akihiko had drifted far enough to see under Nowaki's parachute. "Don't. You can't save him."

Nowaki looked up. Akihiko's eyes shown already with pain. His best friend was about to die. Nowaki only gave him a sympathetic smile and opened the last clasp. Then he dropped, the parachute swirling away. He heard Misaki scream to him in shock before the wind filled his ears. He fell faster and faster, gaining momentum as he angled his body downwards to catch up to Hiro-san.

It wasn't fast enough though. The ground was getting closer and closer too quickly. He needed to get to Hiro-san, who was still screaming. He closed his eyes, recalling how to do this. He hadn't done it in forever but…there. Power loomed up, bright light engulfing his body as Hiroki cried out to him.

…

Hiroki shifted his body to face the sky. He didn't want to watch the ground get nearer and nearer. He wanted to look up to see his beloved Nowaki. When he looked up, his screaming stopped abruptly, only to turn into angry yelling when he saw Nowaki freefalling straight towards him. "ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING? BAKA!" What was that idiot thinking? He was already going to die. There was no reason for Nowaki to die too. Pain and love raced through his mind and heart. "Nowaki…" he whispered. "NOWAKIIII!"

Bright light covered Nowaki's body. Hiroki stared at him in awe. What the hell? Suddenly, the light cleared and Nowaki shot towards him even faster now that he was propelled by massive white wings.

Hiroki's eyes bugged so wide that they might have fallen out of his head. Nowaki was an…he flashed back to all those strange dreams he'd been having, all of them appearing in his mind's eye with a sudden clarity and suddenly they all made sense. Nowaki was an angel. An angel who'd given up his immortal life with his family to find his best friend, his human lover whom he'd met when the teen had died and come to that world. When God sent him back to Earth, Nowaki had followed.

But now he was with Hiroki. He was coming to save Hiroki. The man he'd settled for on Earth. Another mortal, no wonder his mother was pissed at Hiroki. She must have assumed that if he was unable to find his true love, then he would return home. But he stuck around. Stayed on Earth. For a man who was not his true love. Tears filled Hiroki's eyes. "Nowaki, I love you," he whispered. "Please don't save me."

Nowaki gave no sign that he heard Hiro-san's final request. He finally reached Hiroki and wrapped his arms around his torso, slowing his fall. Thirty seconds later, Hiroki felt soft grass brush the back of his neck. He hadn't realized he'd been that close to the ground. He looked up into Nowaki's bright blue eyes. Nowaki looked down at him with so much love in his eyes. "Hiro-san," he whispered. He leaned down to kiss him but Hiroki looked away. "Hiro-san?"

"Stop."

"What's wrong, are you injured?" Nowaki immediately began examining Hiroki's body for external injuries.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm not the one you love!" Hiroki shouted.

Nowaki jerked back, surprised. "What are you saying? Of course I love you."

"No…I saw him. I saw the one you love. All those dreams, talking to your parents; I know the truth. You came here to find that guy who left you." Hiroki was fighting tears now. He had to be strong. He had to let Nowaki go. He wanted Nowaki's love more than anything else in the world but not at the cost of Nowaki's happiness. He would rather sacrifice his own well being for Nowaki's. That was why, when he'd seen Nowaki's utterly beautiful wings and remembered everything, he'd accepted his death. Living with Nowaki was hard enough. Living without him…it was impossible. He was willing to die for Nowaki's sake. In fact, he'd rather have that than watch Nowaki be happy with his true love.

Nowaki stared at him in surprise. "Hiro-san, you're the one I—"

He was silenced by a cry overhead. "MISAKI! MISAKI!" Both men on the ground looked up. Akihiko was directly above them. Misaki, however, had caught on an air currant and was drifting away. Drifting towards the ocean. He was heading out to sea!

"Well, what are you just sitting here on top of me for? Go get him!" Hiroki snapped. "You're the one with wings."

Nowaki looked down at him, then smiled a heart shattering smile. "Yes, Hiro-san." He kissed him softly then got to his feet. He spread his wings, all eighteen feet of them and leapt up into the air. He pumped them once, catching the air stream before shooting out toward Misaki.

…

Misaki was squirming in his parachute vest. He so did not want to end up in the water. That would be very, very bad. But when he saw Nowaki _flying _towards him, he froze. _What the hell's going on?_ When Nowaki reached him, he murmured the question aloud.

"Just hold still a minute." Nowaki started opening clasps on the vest.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you." He switched into doctor mode. "Please hold still. It will be over momentarily."

"O-okay," Misaki said, sounding docile. He resumed freeing Misaki then held his slim frame while he helped him out of the vest. The parachute flew away on the breeze, doomed to fall into the Pacific Ocean. Then he carried the boy back to Usami-san who was only a couple of hundred feet above the ground now.

Nowaki set the boy down beside Hiroki to wait for his lover's landing before focusing on getting rid of the massive wings sprouting from his back. By the time he'd gotten rid of them, Akihiko had landed and kissed Misaki senseless. The worry and tension that had washed over him when Misaki had started to drift away had faded. Now he looked at Nowaki. "Care to explain?" he asked the doctor.

Nowaki rubbed the back of his head, then he went to Hiroki's side and pulled him to his feet. "He he, it's a long story."

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Yay, everyone is still alive!**

**Nowaki and Misaki: Yay!**

**Akihiko and Hiroki: …**

**Chey: You two are no fun.**

**Hiroki: Yeah yeah.**

**Chey: Anyway, please review. Love reigns apparent.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	21. Confession

**Disclaimer: My feet are cold.**

**Hiroki: Uh, that's random.**

**Chey: I'm gonna go get socks. *walks off***

**Hiroki: What the—? You can't leave! Get back here!**

**Chey: Okay, okay, I'm back. Calm down. I olakehg;lieqrugh oh dammit.**

**Hiroki: What the hell is that?**

**Chey: My cat just jumped onto my computer.**

**Hiroki: …Not gonna ask. Just say the disclaimer so we can get to the story please.**

**Chey: Urgh, I suppose. I do not own Junjou Romantica. Oh I have a message for Alethea: …Uhhh no, too much overkill, sorry.**

**Chapter Twenty-Onewqkjawo damn cat.**

"I left the place of my birth, the Christians call it Heaven, to find the one I truly loved. He was human so he left to be reincarnated. I followed him onto this plane after convincing my family to at least let me try to find him." Nowaki spoke over a cup of coffee. They had walked to the nearest road and waved down a large delivery van. Akihiko had simply handed the driver a 10,000 yen note and they got a ride to town. They were now in a little coffee shop, trying to replace their adrenaline rush with the less brutal caffeine rush.

Hiroki listened to Nowaki's tale with his head bent low over his coffee. He was hiding his expression, or rather, his dejection. Now everyone knew that Nowaki had come here to find his old lover. His lips pinched together as he fought tears.

Akihiko watched his best friend's expression. He found himself perplexed at the man's expression. He looked like his heart was breaking as he listened to his lover's confession. The man had followed Hiroki to another frigging world to be with him. What was Hiroki's issue? He cast a glance over at Misaki who also offered some consternation at Hiroki's weird look.

Even Nowaki noticed. He couldn't figure out why his lover was so upset. Was it just because he had hid his past for so long? Or—the comprehension dawned on him with a pang in his heart—did Hiro-san not want such an obsessive lover? He'd been chasing Hiroki across dimensions. That did hit stalker level in a bigger way than just borrowing—stealing his house key. He looked at the ground wondering if Hiro-san hated him now.

"Hiroki, what is it?" Akihiko finally asked.

Hiroki looked up into his friend's mildly concerned eyes. "No-nothing." That single word was more evasive anything else he could have said.

"Hiroki."

"What?" he growled.

Akihiko grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of his and led him to the bathroom. "Hiro-san!" Nowaki called after him, getting to his feet.

"We'll be right back," Akihiko said. A moment later, they disappeared into the bathroom.

"Baka, what the hell—"

Akihiko cut him off. "Why do you look like you're about to cry?"

Hiroki sputtered. "I'm not going to cry!"

"Yes you are, your eyes are over bright, your lip is trembling, if it weren't for that heartbroken look you've got, I'd think you'd just had sex.

"Asshole." Hiroki rubbed his eyes, furious when his hands came away damp. "I just… He came here to be with the man he loved. A man who doesn't even, can't even remember him. Why the hell does he have to love him?" Dammit, his eyes were filling once more.

Akihiko looked more exasperated than he'd ever looked in his life. "You're an idiot."

Hiroki decked his best friend, knocking him sideways with the force of the hit. "Shut the fuck up. You're not the one with a lover who came all the way to another world to find someone else and have him _settle_ for you."

"That's why you're an idiot," Akihiko said, rubbing his jaw.

"What?" Hiroki yelled, ready to hit him again.

"Your thought process is all wrong."

Hiroki hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"Come on," he dragged him out of the bathroom and back to the table. Without preempt, he asked, "Kusama-san, the person you followed here, who was it?"

Nowaki cocked his head to the side. "Hiro-san, obviously." Hiroki froze for a moment, staring at Nowaki. "How did you not know that?" He looked at Hiroki's face and caught his stunned expression. "Hiro-san?"

Hiroki grabbed the taller man's hand and pulled him upright. This time, he was the one dragging someone to the bathroom. When the door closed, he rounded on Nowaki. "What was that out there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You…you came here to be with me?" he whispered.

Nowaki looked confused but smiled. "Of course. When you left me, I made it my life's goal to get back to you. It took four years to talk Mom and Dad into letting me go and then I was aging like a human and I couldn't remember anything about my past. When I saw you that day in the park, everything came flooding back. I had to get you back, whether you remembered me or not." Nowaki touched Hiroki's cheek. "I know you don't remember, and I know you told me you wouldn't remember, but…but I can't let you go. I know it seems like I'm being a total stalker and you probably don't want to be with—" Hiroki silenced him as he slammed into Nowaki and kissed him hard.

Nowaki instantly wrapped his arms around the older man, lifting him off the ground as they embraced. "Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed against Hiroki's lips as the man panted before kissing him again. "I love you."

"I love you," Hiroki managed to gasp out between kisses. "I love you so so much." They didn't speak again as they were too busy kissing and trying to get enough oxygen.

**Chey: Yay, at last Hiroki understands everything. Plus he got to punch Akihiko.**

**Akihiko: How is that a plus?**

**Chey: It just is.**

**Hiroki: For once, I agree with her.**

**Chey: Yay, I win!**

**Thanks for reading, please review and love will reign apparent.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	22. Talk to the Parents

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hiroki: That was easy.**

**Chey: I don't want to argue.**

**Nowaki: Why's that?**

**Hiroki: Don't ask that or she'll start arguing.**

**Chey: No, it's cuz this story is almost over.**

**Nowaki: Oh no.**

**Chey: Yes, anyway, here's Chapter Twenty-Two**

They weren't how long they were making out but Misaki came in to check on Hiroki and Nowaki. He turned nine shades of red when he saw the pair of them. "Uh, excuse me," he muttered, dashing out again.

The mood was ruined. The two pulled apart with uneager expressions.

"We should go back," Hiroki murmured. Nowaki nodded reluctantly. They turned and went back into the main part of the coffee house.

"So, where are we?" Hiroki asked as he took a seat again.

"In a town about half an hour outside of Sapporo."

"You actually asked?"

"Of course not." He held up his cell phone, a shiny new one. "It's got GPS on it."

"Cool," Nowaki said, actually impressed.

Hiroki replied, "I didn't even know there were any towns outside of Sapporo."

"Hiro-san," Nowaki chastised.

"Yeah yeah."

"In any case, what are we going to do now?"

"You two can go home whenever." Hiroki looked at Akihiko and his brat. "Nowaki and I have to find somewhere to live."

"You can't expect us to just you here like that," Misaki sputtered.

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really. We're not leaving yet, right, Usagi-san?"

"Of course," Akihiko replied, smiling down at the slim brunet.

Hiroki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You really would do anything for that brat, wouldn't you?" he muttered rhetorically.

"Naturally, wouldn't you do the same for your lover?"

Hiroki sputtered. "Of course I would!" he snapped. "But that's different."

"In what way?"

Unable to respond properly, he retorted, "Shut up you asshole."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. Misaki was turning interesting shades of red and Nowaki was just shaking his head. "Anyway," Hiroki went on, "even if you're here, it won't help matters."

"Of course it will," Misaki said suddenly. "Usagi-san is really popular. If he talks any woman…she will do anything."

"Misaki," Akihiko started. He took the boy's hand under the table. "What are you saying?"

"No-nothing that isn't true." Misaki was looking at the ground. He knew full well that, if Usagi-san was so inclined, he could have any woman he wanted. He was so very beautiful.

"Silly," Akihiko murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to his soft brown hair. "No woman, or man, could compare to you."

"Don't say that," Misaki murmured, turning scarlet.

"It's true."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "You two are absurd. Can we focus?"

"On what?"

"On finding a place to stay."

"That's taken care of."

Three pairs of eyes stared at Akihiko. "What?" Hiroki asked.

"Didn't I say?"

"No you stupid asshole."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "So rude."

"Usagi-san…" Misaki said softly.

"While you all were in the bathroom, I called Aikawa again. In exchange for a book signing, she found an apartment in this little town."

"We were all in the bathroom maybe a minute!" Nowaki said, shocked.

"She's very good when it works to her benefit." Akihiko pulled the napkin from under his coffee cup and passed it to his best friend. "Take a look."

Hiroki looked at the address. "I don't know, this seems too easy, I mean, this place is already friggin furnished."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Nowaki chastised.

"What, you're taking Akihiko's side now?" Hiroki choked.

"On this, yes."

Hiroki moaned and put his head down on the table. Finally, he murmured without lifting his head, "Fine, let's just go."

"Okay." Akihiko stood up abruptly. "Let's go."

"Wait, we have to call a cab."

"I already hired a car. I can see it outside."

Hiroki gave up and just let himself be swept along while Nowaki and Misaki questioned his childhood friend. He was just used to it now. They got into a car and Akihiko gave directions to the driver who was obviously from Sapporo and had only a vague knowledge of his surroundings. Of course, Akihiko had no knowledge of said surroundings and was working from the GPS.

When they finally got to the apartment complex, Hiroki just stared. The place was actually pretty decent.

"How are we supposed to pay for this place?"

"The first month is taken care of," Akihiko replied without missing a beat. He was nothing if not good at doing what he wanted.

Nowaki and Hiroki stared at him wordlessly. "Are you freaking kidding me?" Hiroki gasped. At Akihiko's silence, he snarled and stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Nowaki, however, bowed to Akihiko. "Thank you, Usami-san."

Akihiko raised his eyebrows. "It's nothing."

"No really, thank you so much. This is so wonderful! I know we've had issues—I've had issues with you but…just thank you." He stepped over and gave him a brief hug.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing?" Hiroki yelled, choosing that moment to come back out of the bedroom.

Nowaki simply murmured his name and dashed over to glomp him and press a kiss to his forehead. Then he looked back at Misaki and Akihiko. "Will you stay?"

"No, Misaki and I will be staying at a hotel. You two should enjoy yourselves. Break in the new apartment."

Hiroki and Misaki were both scarlet by the time that Akihiko took his lover's hand and said "See you later," and left.

Hiroki and Nowaki were finally alone. "So…you're an angel."

"Yep."

"And you came here to be with me."

"Yes. And you don't remember?"

Hiroki rubbed his head, scrunching his eyes. "No," he said finally. "I mean, I had a dream where that boy—I told you I wouldn't remember you." He swallowed. "But I can't remember it actually happening."

Nowaki hugged him tightly. "It's alright. I knew you wouldn't recall it." Hiroki wouldn't look up to see the hurt he knew would be in the younger man's eyes. "You still love me. And I still and always will love you." He kissed his Hiro-san then. "Shall we break in the apartment?"

Hiroki nodded vigorously before their lips met again. They collapsed on the floor in a soon to be naked heap.

They both dreamed that night…

_Nowaki and Hiroki are standing in the big room. The room that was, is theirs. They face Nowaki's parents. His mother does not look overly happy. His father just looks amused._

"_You two seem to find a lot of trouble."_

"_It's not our faults," Hiroki growls._

"_Yes yes, so you say." The woman glowers. "Boy, what are you thinking?"_

"_I'm thinking that I love Hiro-san and would die for him."_

"_And you?" She turns to Hiroki._

"_The same," he replies stiffly._

_She looks ready to rail on them further but her husband puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's time to let his make his own decisions."_

"_No it's not, he's still a foolish child!"_

"_I'm not. I'm perfectly capable of living my own life without interference!"_

"_Hardly."_

_Something about her cadence changes. "Mother, what did you do?"_

"_Cleaned up your mess."_

_Hiroki and Nowaki stare questioningly at her. "We erased a few memories and a few computer files."_

"_Meaning?" Hiroki breathes._

_The woman heaves a sigh. "Meaning only your two friends know what's happened."_

"_As far as the rest of the world knows, Nowaki is still alive, you didn't assault any officers and you two are on vacation," Nowaki's father finishes._

"_So…we can go home?" Hiroki asks._

"_Yes."_

"_Well, okay then. Thanks."_

"_Insolent human child!" The woman yells._

"_Mother!"_

"_Enough, all of you." Nowaki's father has snapped. "Wake up."_

Both men tried to sit up only to collapse into a limp heap again on the floor. Nowaki laughed. "Hiro-san, we can go home now."

"Yes."

Consternation clouded his eyes. "Aren't you happy?"

"I am."

"You don't look it."

"I mean well…" Hiroki looked very awkward. "This place paid for, we're on vacation. It would be a shame to waste it."

Nowaki's eyes widened and he smiled. "Hiro-san…are you saying that you want to stay here?"

Hiroki was nine shades of red. "Yes," he murmured.

Nowaki grinned and kissed him long and hard. "Let's go it again."

"No, we just did it." Hiroki tried to break away from Nowaki but he was limp as an overcooked noodle. He only succeeded in flopping onto his belly on the floor while Nowaki climbed onto him from behind, piercing him sharply. He rolled his eyes for a second before they slid shut and he gave himself over to passion once more.

**Chey: Just the Epilogue left now.**

**Nowaki: I'm sad.**

**Hiroki: I'm not.**

**Chey: Yeah yeah, anyway I have a message for Lara Winchester: Thank you so much for your review (although it took me three tries and some serious thinking before I figured out that it was Portuguese.) I'm glad you like my stories.**

**Now then, readers, please review and love will reign apparent.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Sigh, this is the last disclaimer for this story…**

**Nowaki: Well maybe you should just say it and get to the story.**

**Chey: Hmm, let me think about it…no.**

**Nowaki: Come on, please?**

**Chey: Nah…**

**Hiroki: Don't make me come over there.**

**Chey: Okay okay, I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Epilogue**

_One month later…_

Nowaki pulled on his lab coat for the first time since the day he'd tried to leave for work after "dying."

"Have a good day at work," Hiroki murmured. He was just getting ready to leave, but Nowaki was going first.

"I will." He caught his lover's chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "You too."

"Yeah," Hiroki managed before Nowaki smiled warmly and left.

Nowaki walked into his office and Tsumori smiled at him. "Welcome back. How was your vacation?"

"It was fantastic."

"I wish all of us could take months off at a time. Which Chief of Medicine did you bribe?" Nowaki just laughed and Tsumori continued, "Of course, you dying and everyone grieving morphing into 'What the heck are you talking about? Kusama Sensei's just on vacation.' It does mess with one's head."

Nowaki's eyes bugged out. "You remember?"

"Oh, was my memory supposed to be erased too? Tell me, how did you get everyone else? Including the electronic files?"

Nowaki stared.

Tsumori sighed. "Look, you don't have to tell me. Just please don't die again." He wrapped an arm around Nowaki's shoulders. "You're my precious kouhai after all."

"I won't," Nowaki replied, his smile coming back. "Shall we work now?"

"I suppose." Tsumori hugged him then went to get started.

…

Hiroki was making an effort to make it seem like he hadn't been on the run a month before. He was very tense, snapping at students in the hallway over the slightest infraction.

Of course…this was something he'd always done so no one noticed the difference.

He, however, noticed the difference when he found Miyagi in their office with a brat stretched across his desk. "What the hell—?" he bellowed.

Miyagi jerked backwards, out of the boy who sat up quickly, covering himself and glowering at Hiroki. "Ah, Kamijou," Miyagi started, applying a plastic smile that was totally ruined by the zipping sound of his closing pants, "you're back."

"Yeah," Hiroki replied tightly. The boy shoved past both of them as he buttoned his shirt and stalked out of the office with a parting glower at Hiroki before the office door slammed shut.

"Errrr…" Miyagi trailed off. Hiroki moved past him to his desk and tossed his things down. No sooner did he sit did Miyagi recover his composure and go over to him to wrap his arms playfully around the younger man. "So, as I said earlier, how was being on the run?"

Hiroki's eyes widened and he spun in the chair to stare up at Miyagi. "Kyouju…how do you—"

"—Remember? I don't know. But when I went to ask Headmaster Takatsuki if there had been any word on you he said that you were enjoying a lovely month long vacation. I was surprised for a few days but the cops stopped snooping around and I didn't hear anything about a famous author being questioned." Miyagi chuckled. "I don't know how you did it, but you really did it."

"Yeah well, it wasn't me."

"Oh…" A smile spread across his face. "So it was your mysterious doctor lover." It wasn't even a question.

Hiroki's lips pursed but his silence was answer enough. He finally growled, shoved off Miyagi's arms and spun his chair back to face his desk. "Get back to work, Kyouju."

"Ah, but you just had a month off. I want to take a month off as well." And they fell right back into their usual rhythm of semi-violent banter.

…

Nowaki twisted the key in the lock and nearly collapsed inside. "I'm home," he murmured.

"Welcome back," Hiroki called from the living room. "How was the hospital?"

"Wonderful, everyone was happy to see me back." His cadence was off and Hiroki picked up on it easily.

"What is it?"

Nowaki's lips thinned. "Well…" He swallowed. "Senpai remembers that I died."

Hiroki's brown eyes went round. "Why of everyone who could've remembered did it have to be him?"

Nowaki frowned as he joined his boyfriend in the living room. "You don't sound very surprised."

Hiroki blushed. "Ky-Kyouju remembers as well."

Jealousy stabbed at Nowaki's chest. "Then what you said before counts for me as well."

Hiroki snorted. "Stupid. What the hell does it matter if he knows?"

"He hits on you constantly. Besides, why should it matter that Senpai remembers?"

"Because he wants you."

"Doesn't the professor?"

Hiroki whacked him on the shoulder. "Baka!" he stretched the word out. "He's totally and completely in love with that brat of his."

"How do you know?"

"The kid is the headmaster's son and his ex-wife's younger sister. Who the hell would take that kind of risk unless he loved him?"

Nowaki paused then whispered, "The same kind of guy who would date an angel he couldn't even remember?"

Hiroki's brow wrinkled. Then he hit him in the shoulder again. "Don't compare me to that asshole professor."

Nowaki smiled and pressed a hand to the older man's cheek. "Hiro-san…" he breathed. He leaned down a pressed a gentle kiss to those soft lips. "Hiro-san, I love you." Nowaki felt his lover's arms snake around his neck and lock, holding their faces together.

Nowaki's hands slid down and then up again but under his shirt. It was going to be a busy night. Nowaki had assumed the two of them would just go to bed that night after a month of two or three rounds every single night but if Hiroki was willing…there was no way in Heaven or Hell that he would refuse.

And, once again, the two of them just barely made it into the bedroom.

**The End.**

**Chey: I'm finally finished.**

**Hiroki: Thank freaking God.**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san!**

**Chey: Yeah, really.**

**Hiroki: Whatever.**

**Chey: Anyway, please review for the last time. I do love reviews.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


End file.
